Pitch Black: Alicia's Story
by Phantom's Ange
Summary: Formerly known as My Mate. What if there was another survivor among the original 9 that crashed on that desert planet and this one caught both Johns' and Riddick's attention? Who will live? Who will die? Find out! RiddickOC. Temporary Hiatus.
1. Going Down Memory Lane

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ANY of the characters from "Pitch Black". I just own the OCs.

"Talking"

_**"Thinking" **_

**(My thoughts)**

_They say most of your brain shuts down in cryo-sleep. All but the primitive side; the animal side._

Cerulean eyes belonging to a young woman who appeared to be in her early twenties slowly opened from her 19-week old nap and took notice of her surroundings. She saw that she was in the cargo hold of the ship, _Hunter Gratzner_ with 40 or so passengers that were still in cryo-sleep.

She saw a black man who looked like a hoodoo holy man in the usual Arabic outfit and his three charges that she earlier found out their names were Imam, Ali, Suleiman and Hasan. She then saw a woman who looked to be her age or a bit older with brunette curly hair and wore a black leather shirt with no sleeves and black cargo pants with black boots named Shazza and her husband, an Australian man who was slightly tanned with a brown beard and black short hair whose name was Zeke.

She then saw a man who wore thin-framed glasses and wore a black and red outfit. When she had met him, she got the impression that he thought that he didn't have to do any labor work. His name was Paris.

Before she had boarded the ship, she met the docking-pilot, Carolyn Fry, who seemed pretty decent and Owens, the co-pilot.

She knew that most of these passengers were free settlers that just wanted a better life than their previous ones.

She then looked at the man who was next to a cryo-chamber with the words: Prisoner Lockdown. She found that he was quite good-looking, but not her type. He had short curly sandy-blonde hair. He wore a white long-sleeve shirt with a blue vest on and a badge that made him look like a cop, but she knew better. She knew that he was a merc and that his name was Mr. Johns or the Blue-Eyed Devil and was bringing a convict/murderer on board to be taken back to the Slam.

This brought her attention to the bald-headed man who was just across from her cryo-chamber. He was quite handsome and well built. He had a bit in his mouth and was blindfolded. She saw that he was restrained and looked to be asleep, yet she knew he wasn't. She knew that this mans' name was Richard B. Riddick. She didn't know much about him and she heard rumors that he had a surgical shinejob on his eyes that could allow him to see in the dark and those that attempted to sneak up behind him.

She knew of his reputation, yet had not had the pleasure of meeting the legend in person. She knew that Riddick would not be taken back to the Slam without a fight.

She then looked at herself: wavy sandy-blonde hair that fell a few inches over her shoulders. She had a fair complexion with a button nose and luscious lips that made men want to taste. Her figure was average, yet to some extent well built with all the extensive training her father had put her through. She wore a black no-sleeve shirt, and wore black arm sleeves that had holes where her fingers were and it only ended just above her hand. She also wore skin-tight black pants and boots. On top of her head was a pair of sunglasses that she wore when the sun was too intense. And around her neck was a necklace.

She didn't know how she got here. Not how she got passage on this ship, but this universe. Before she came here, she had run from home, even though her life was simple and somewhat pleasant. She had a loving mother who wanted her to follow her heart, which was leading become an artist, yet her father had other ideas. He made her go through extensive training, building up her stamina and testing her skills at weapons and martial arts.

Her mother had begged her father to ease the training, but her father disregarded her. And so, her father made her train harder and harder until she was at the brink of death. When she had had enough, she ran from home. Before she did, she had written a note to her mother, asking her to forgive her for her actions. Soon after she ran, she was captured by military men and was experimented with animal DNA.

The scientists had injected her with animal DNA, wanting to see the outcome. The process had been painful, yet successful. The scientists were cheering for their victory and in rage; the young woman had struck and killed the scientist that had involved with her experimentation, including the one who had captured her, a Mr. Daniel Colon.

The young woman remembered that fateful day that she lost her dear friend and sister; that day which changed her life forever.

_Flashback_

_After being at this building for 2 years, the young woman had decided that this was the day she would escape._

_Ever since her transformation, the scientists made her go through severe training that made her rely on her animalistic characteristics._

_The woman was crouching down in the shadows of a simulated forest in a room that the scientists dubbed: "The Danger Room". _

_The woman carefully listened to her surroundings and breathed in the air, taking in every scent from the night sky, to the forest. A sound to her left caught her attention and she turned her cerulean eyes to that direction and leapt into the air, almost being hit by another experiment._

_She landed on her feet and went into a defensive mode. Standing before her was another who had been experimented on. This person was female and she was spliced with scorpion and rattlesnake DNA. She had short black spiked air and red eyes. She was wearing army-like clothes. Behind her, the woman saw the scorpions' tail that was dripping with venom. The woman with the scorpion tail grinned malevolently at the other, her rattlesnake fangs showing._

_"__Come on, Brandy," the woman said. "I know you. You don't want to kill me."_

_"__You don't know nothin' about me, Alicia," Brandy said. "I've always wanted to kill you."_

_Brady then lunged at Alicia, her tail coming down. Alicia dove to her left, just barely missing the sting. She rolled a few times, but stood._

_"__You don't mean that, Brandy," Alicia said. "I know you better. We were going to escape this place…together."_

_"__No," Brandy hissed and took another swing._

_Alicia jumped into the air and back-flipped, hitting Brandy under her chin. Alicia landed on the ground with grace, her tail, swishing back and forth. Alicia hated herself for harming her friend, but she also didn't want to die. She had to think of a way to get through to Brandy and get them out alive._

_Brandy, from the attack, had stumbled back, but regained her balance. She gently touched her chin and hissed from pain._

_She glared at Alicia. "You'll pay for that!!"_

_She then lunged at Alicia and Alicia dove under and stuck close to the ground. As they battled, Alicia rolled away from Brandy's tail and her fangs. Soon, Alicia had Brandy in a headlock, lying on her back, her legs pinning Brandy's tail so she couldn't attack._

_Brandy fought to free herself, but Alicia had a good hold on her._

_"__Stop fighting me, Brandy!!" Alicia cried with anxiety. "I don't want to hurt you."_

_"__You lie!!"_

_Alicia hit Brandy with a medium-sized stick over the head and Brandy slumped to the ground._

_Alicia stood over her body, breathing heavily._

_"__Very good, No. 246," came a male's voice._

_Alicia looked up and saw Daniel Colon watching her. He was somewhat good-looking with his short sandy-blonde hair. He was clean-shaven with hazel eyes and a slight built body. He was wearing the usual scientist clothing. "I now order you to kill her."_

_"__No," Alicia said defiantly._

_Just then, Brandy groaned and slowly regained consciousness. Alicia bent at her side. "Brandy? Are you all right?"_

_Brandy slowly opened her eyes and Alicia sighed contentedly when she saw the real Brandy._

_"__Are you all right?" Alicia said._

_"__Yeah," Brandy said as she sat up. She groaned when she felt the sting on the back of her head. "Ow."_

_"__Heh," Alicia said. "Sorry about that."_

_"__What happened?"_

_"__You attacked me, Brandy," Alicia said and Brandy's eyes widen in horror._

_"__I…attacked you?"_

_"__Yeah."_

_Brandy flung herself at Alicia. "I'm so sorry, Alicia!" Brandy began crying. "They had me cornered in my cage and one had a syringe filled with red stuff. I tried fighting them off, but they overpowered me. They held me still has the person injected me with that stuff."_

_"__What happened then?"_

_"__I heard the man order me to kill you and I tried fighting against it," Brandy cried. "But I was too weak. I'm so, so sorry, Alicia."_

_"__It wasn't your fault, Brandy."_

_Alicia could blame Brandy for her previous actions. She had been drugged and was ordered to kill her._ "They must have given her something that makes us carry out their orders_." Alicia thought._

_Alicia hugged Brandy close to her. Ever since she was brought here, she thought of Brandy as a baby sister and had taken many beatings for her._

_Just then, she again heard Daniel's voice; "Kill No. 156, 246."_

_Brandy whimpered and clung to Alicia. Alicia looked up at Daniel. "No."_

_Daniel growled and yelled; "GUARDS!!"_

_Just then, guards ran into the room with their weapons; guns, stunners, batons, and chains._

_Both Alicia and Brandy stood, facing the guards._

_Daniel only said two words to the guards: "Kill them."_

_The guards yelled as they ran at the girls. Alicia and Brady looked at each other._

_"__Ready?" Alicia asked._

_Brandy nodded. "Yep."_

_As the guards came at them, Alicia backed up and ran at Brandy who hand hooked her hands together. Alicia jumped and lightly landed on Brandy's hands and flipped over the guards, hitting some of them. She then landed and kicked the mid-back of one, sending him sprawled on the ground. Brandy then punched and kicked at three of guards._

_She suddenly felt a painful jolt through her body and she yelled out. Alicia looked at her and her eyes widen._

_"__Brandy!!"_

_Alicia ran in that direction and head-kicked the guard nearest to Brandy. She then punched and kicked the others. She saw out the corner of her eye a guard trying to sneak up on Brandy. She dove down and swiftly grabbed the guards' who she was fighting gun and shot both guards. Brandy looked behind her and saw the guard fall. She turned to Alicia and nodded her head. _

_"__Brandy!" Alicia called, holding out her hand._

_Brandy ran and grabbed Alicia's wrist and Alicia swung Brandy around and Brandy kicked very guard that came near them. Once Brandy was safely on the ground, they turned their attention to the two remaining guards. Both girls grinned, their fangs showing. Before the guards could move, the girls attacked. Soon, all the guards were on the ground, groaning in pain._

_Alicia helped Brandy stand and they headed and out the door. They then ran to their right and headed to an elevator. They ran into it and Brandy hit the "G" button for the Ground floor. The elevator began moving and Brandy went to move, but she hissed in pain._

_Alicia turned to her. "Are you all right?"_

_"__No," Brandy whimpered. "I think I got hit."_

_Alicia moved Brandy's shirt up a little and saw blood._

_"__Come on," Alicia said as she placed Brandy's left arm around her neck. She then wrapped her right arm around Brandy's waist._

_Soon, they hit the ground floor and they ran to the door but before they could make it, they were both grabbed and separated._

_"__BRANDY!"_

_"__ALICIA!!"_

_They both saw that two burly men were holding them. Just then Daniel came into their view._

_"__Very good, you two." He smirked. "I'm impressed."_

_He then turned his attention to Brandy._

_"__Unfortunately," he said. "You must die No. 156." He then took out a gun and pointed it at Brandy._

_"__No!" Alicia yelled as she struggled._

_The guard holding Brandy pushed her away and she fell on the floor, groaning in pain. She then looked back at Daniel and then Alicia, whose eyes were wide in distress._

_"__Goodbye, sister." She smiled sadly. "I'll be watching you."_

_"__Oh," Daniel scolded. "How touching." He then pulled the trigger._

_"__NO!!" Alicia cried, trying to free herself. "BRANDY!!"_

_End Flashback_

Alicia jerked from her flashback. She felt tears well up in her eyes. She only whispered one word; "Brandy."

After Brandy's death, the scientists decided that since Alicia would be used as a weapon, they developed a concealing device that concealed her animalistic qualities so she would be able to infiltrate high security buildings without knowing about her abilities and steal top-secret information of blow the building. And if anyone tried stopping her, she'd kill them. When she had been able to escape, she killed everyone who dealt with experiments dealing with splicing people with animal DNA and blew that floor to hell. She then bought her passage on this ship, bound for New Mecca, from a couple of games of poker, never knowing that this trip would change her life forever.

She knew they had another 22 weeks until they arrive at New Mecca and in that time anything could go wrong.

**TBC**


	2. Crash Landing & First Meetings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ANY of the characters from "Pitch Black". I just own the OCs.

"Talking"

_**"Thinking" **_

**(My thoughts)**

Alicia became aware when she felt herself jerk in her cryo-chamber and heard the sound of rock hitting metal. She opened her eyes and saw pieces of rock cutting through the walls of the hull and she saw the captain cringe in pain. She saw his blood hit the doors' glass and his head hitting it and she knew then and there that he was dead. 

She then saw Fry fall out of her chamber and the co-pilot, Owens fall on top of her. After they left to try and bring the ship down, she turned her attention to Johns and saw him awake. Suddenly her chambers' door opened and she fell onto her back and Johns soon followed, falling on top of her.

Alicia grunted from the impact and saw that Johns was looking at her.

"What?" she growled.

"Nothing," he said. "Just enjoying the view."

Alicia growled and pushed him off her and stood up. "Perverted bastard!" she hissed when he was out of range.

She then heard a deep chuckle and turned to Riddick's chamber and saw that his chest was vibrating with laughter.

Alicia just rolled her eyes and went to walk away when the end of the hull was torn apart and she quickly grabbed onto a pole, holding on for dear life. She looked back and saw maybe ten to fifteen cryo-chambers being sucked out.

She soon felt her grip loosen and she went sailing towards the opening when her right wrist was caught in a firm grip. She looked up and saw Johns was holding onto another pole with his left arm and gripping her wrist with his right hand.

She nodded at him and him her.

Suddenly, they were thrown and Alicia hit the ground just in front of Riddick's chamber, but not before the back of her head hit a metal pipe. As she strayed from consciousness and unconsciousness, but soon, she lost awareness. When she awoke, she looked up and saw Riddick, whose wrists were still bound, take the bit out of his mouth and then step out of his chamber, looking directly at her.

She turned her head and groaned when she felt pain. She closed her eyes and suddenly felt eyes on her. She opened her eyes again and came in contact with the face of Riddick still blind-folded. He was crouched down next to her.

"Don't move," he said in gruff, yet dangerous voice. "You hit your pretty head rather hard on that piece of pipe."

"No kiddin'," she said sarcastically.

Riddick chuckled at this. He had to admit, she had spunk for talking back to him. She watched as he moved her head with such gentleness and felt him touch her wound.

"Ouch!" she hissed. "That fucking hurts!"

"Well, it ain't my fault."

All Alicia did was cross her arms and "humphed! Men!"

All that Riddick did was silently chuckle. He found this woman amusing. This made Alicia angry. She began growling at him.

Riddick arched an eyebrow at her. This only made her growling deeper.

"What's your problem?" Riddick asked.

"My problem's you!" Alicia growled.

"Here I am," Riddick spoke. "Trying to help you and you're growling at me."

Blinded by her rage, she balled up her right fist and took a swipe at Riddick, who dodged her attack and swiftly pinned her on her back. He then got on top of her, held down her arms and legs with his powerfully built legs. In a flash, and even though he was handcuffed, he had been able to unsheathe one of his shivs and held it to her neck. Alicia ceased her struggling and glowered at Riddick and he glared right back with his goggles.

"I would advise that you don't try that again." He growled.

"You can't order me around!" she growled.

Riddick pushed the shiva closer to her throat, yet not too close enough to cut her. "My advice to you is not to get me irritated. Because when I'm irritated, I get the feeling to kill something or in this case some_one_."

Alicia growled and in a flash, Riddick found himself in a reverse position, with Alicia straddling him. She smirked at him. "You don't know who you are fucking with, Riddick."

All Riddick did was smirk back. "I guess not."

Alicia suddenly went rigid and began sniffing. Riddick was taken back and confused.

"Oh shit."

"What?"

"I smell Johns." she said and then looked down at him. "He's coming this way."

"How do you…?" Riddick began, but became quiet as he listened.

**_"_**_**Son of a bitch!"**_ he thought. _**"She's right! But how did she know?"**_

Riddick looked at her as she got off him. "If you want to escape before he gets here," Alicia said. "You better go."

Riddick became confused by her actions. Why would she being willing to let him escape? He didn't have time to ponder this so he stood and went to leave when Alicia grabbed his wrist; stopping him and making him look at her.

"If you want to make it look like you put up a fight," she suggested. "You better hit me then."

"What?"

"Hit me," she repeated.

Riddick shrugged his shoulders and punched her on her jaw, sending her flying her to the wall. She hit the wall hard enough to leave an indentation. She then slid to the ground, groaning in a pain.

Riddick felt his gut tighten when he heard Alicia groan in pain. He didn't know what it was, but he ignored it, gave her one last look, and then disappeared. Alicia groaned and watched as he disappeared. _**"You owe me, Riddick,"**_ she thought.

Within a minute, she saw Johns running towards her.

"You all right?"

Alicia had to keep herself from rolling her eyes at Johns unintelligence.

"I'm fine."

He noticed a bruise that was beginning to form on her jaw. "What happened?"

"Riddick tried to escape." Alicia lied. "I went to intercept, but he caught me off guard by punching me."

"Did you see which way he went?"

"No." She lied. "With his punch, I was out cold before I saw the direction he took."

Johns gave her a look that clearly said that he did not believe her. "All right," he then disappeared into the same corridor that Riddick had taken.

Alicia rolled her eyes. _**"What an asshole,"**_ she thought. As she stood, her legs felt like jelly and she had to hold onto a nearby box to regain her balance. Once the dizziness was gone and she could stand, she moved towards where she could hear voices of the survivors. As she walked on, she gently messaged her bruised jaw. _**"I'll give him credit,"**_ she thought. "_**He's got quite a punch."**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alicia came in as she saw Fry was cradling Owens' head in her lap. She then saw a handle sticking out of Owens chest that was really close to his heart and Alicia knew that he was a goner.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"I don't know, but I think that when we crashed," Fry said with tears. "His seat lurched too far forward and he somehow got a handle stuck in his chest."

Alicia's eyes softened and she laid a comforting hand on Fry's shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Fry,"

Fry looked at Alicia and gave her a sad smile. "Then why do I feel that it was?"

"None of us knew that this would happen."

Alicia then stood and walked out. As she passed by, she noticed that Johns was coming towards her with a restrained Riddick with the bit in his mouth and still blindfolded. As Johns passed her and led Riddick to a nearby pole where he would be cuffed to, Alicia noticed that Riddick turned in her direction and inhaled deeply. Her eyes widen in realization. _**"He knows my scent now."**_

She watched as Johns set Riddick down and tied his restraints to the pole and then came back towards them.

"Where did you find him?" came a males' voice.

Alicia turned to her right and saw what looked to be a young boy in his early teens. The child had short brown hair that was mostly hidden in a cap. He wore a tan shirt with a brown vest over it, brown pants and black shoes that looked somewhat worn.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Jack."

Alicia detected a slight feminine scent to the boy, but she ignored it. She then noticed that he was holding out his hand.

"Alicia McDowell," she said with a smile and took Jacks' hand in hers.

"Nice to meet you." Jack said.

Alicia smiled, already liking the kid. "You as well."

Fry came walking up to Alicia and Jack. "We should talk to the others and see where we are."

Johns agreed and both he and Fry were the first to leave. Both Jack and Alicia walked the same way. When they came to where Riddick was tied to the pole, both stopped to give Riddick one last gaze.

"Why is he cuffed, Alicia?"

"I heard that he was a killer," Alicia said. "But I may be wrong, Jack."

Jack ran up to Fry and both walked out and towards the others, but Alicia kept her eyes on Riddick. She then saw him move his head so it seemed that he was looking at her.

"He's dangerous, you know."

Alicia jumped a bit and saw Johns walk up behind her.

"How is he dangerous?"

"He killed innocents without mercy."

"Maybe he kills only those who deserve it."

Johns snorted and then left.

Alicia rolled her eyes and looked back at Riddick and saw his left eye shine from the sun and knew that he heard everything. Alicia then walked out.

**TBC**


	3. THREE SUNS!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ANY of the characters from "Pitch Black". I just own the OCs.

"Talking"

_**"Thinking" **_

**(My thoughts)**

Alicia joined the rest of the survivors, who were now standing on top of the ship. She stood next to Jack and she had overheard Paris say something about a scouting party and then Shazza said that they found something. 

Jack looked at her. "What happened?"

Fry looked at Jack, but before she could answer, Alicia beat her to it. "It looks like we were caught in a meteor storm." Alicia surveyed their surroundings. "Somehow the meteor shower made some major damage to the ship and we crash landed here."

Fry nodded. "It looks like it."

Just then Paris decided to voice in. "Anyone else having breathing problems? Aside from me?"

Alicia looked at him. She had no trouble breathing, but she then caught the sound of slight wheezing and turned to Jack.

Jack looked at Alicia. "I feel like I ran a marathon or something."

Alicia gave a slight chuckle and slung an arm around Jacks' shoulder. "You'll get used to it."

"I feel like I'm one lung short meself." Shazza voiced in.

"Well," Paris said. "I tend toward the asthmatic. And with all this dust…"

"Oh, will you put a lid on it, Paris?!" Alicia hissed. "Everyone's feeling the effects of not being able to breathe, all right." She then glared at him. "So keep your mouth shut for the time being." Paris shut his mouth and became quiet, looking terrified of Alicia.

"It's the atmosphere," Fry said like she didn't hear Alicia's outburst and gaining everyone's attention. "Too much pressure and not enough oxygen. Might take a few days to—"

"Be able to breathe correctly." Alicia concluded. Fry looked at her and nodded.

"So what the bloody hell happened here anyway, Alicia?" Zeke asked.

But before Alicia could say anything, Shazza spoke. "Well, I for one," Shazza said. "Am thoroughly fucking grateful." She then looked at the ship. "This beast wasn't made to land like it did. But shit, you rode it down very well."

Everyone cheered for Fry's accomplishment, except Alicia and Johns. Alicia had a nagging suspicion about how they crash landed on the planet.

The group then headed back into the ship to the main cabin to grab a few things, all passing by Riddick, who still hadn't moved. As Jack and Alicia passed by, Riddick turned his head in their direction and Alicia stopped.

"Alicia?" Jack asked worriedly.

"Go on ahead," Alicia said. "I'll catch up."

Jack looked at Riddick, then to Alicia. "You're gonna talk to him, aren't ya?"

Alicia looked at him. "Yeah, but don't tell Johns."

Jack smiled and nodded. He then went ahead and joined the others. Alicia walked up and stood in front of Riddick, who followed her movement. Alicia crouched down so she was eye-level with him. She studied him for a few minutes.

"I guess you got caught anyways, huh?"

All she got was a grunt.

"I can tell that bit isn't too comfortable so I guess me, being the good citizen I am, will remove it if you promise not to bite my hand off."

All she got was a nod and she took the bit out of his mouth. Riddick shook his head for a few seconds.

"That's better," Alicia said. "Close your eyes."

Riddick gave her a confused look. "What?"

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Close your eyes, Riddick."

"Why should I do that?" he asked.

"Because I have your goggles." She said. "I took them from Johns when he wasn't lookin'."

Riddick without question obeyed. Alicia stood and walked over to him until she was directly in front. She took off the blindfold and then placed his goggles on and over his head. As she was doing this, Riddick maneuvered his head so his face would come in contact where her neck and shoulder met. He then took two deep breaths of her scent.

Alicia felt Riddick move his head into the crook of her neck and heard him breathe a few times. This made her both slightly edgy and irritated.

"There!" Alicia said as she moved back. "That's better."

She gazed at Riddick who was looking back at her. When Alicia sat back in her seat, which happened to be a box crate, she could tell that Riddick was staring at her. Riddick decided to open his mouth. "I see the punch I through at you has healed."

"I'm a fast healer, Riddick."

"Interesting," Riddick smirked. His face then went neutral. "Why did you take off the bit and blindfold?"

Alicia shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't see the point of you being blindfolded and having a bit in your mouth when you're restrained. Besides, its inhumane to treat you like you've been treated."

"You make it sound like I'm human." Riddick chuckled.

"You are to me." She said.

"That's sweet of you to say." He purred.

Alicia had to stop a blush that wanted to surface. "Why did you have your face in the crook of my neck?"

"You want the truth?"

"Yes."

"I have no idea."

"Alicia!"

Both Alicia and Riddick turned to see Johns at the entrance, glaring daggers at Riddick.

"What?!"

"Come on," Johns said.

Alicia groaned. As she passed by Riddick, she whispered: "There's a breach in the pole a few feet above your head in case you're wondering."

"Alicia," Johns growled. "Now!"

Alicia rolled her eyes and left with Johns.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Both Alicia and Johns came walking into the cargo hold as Paris opened a container in the shape of a Pharaohs' sarcophagus that revealed Tiffany chairs, bronze eagle lecterns, oriental umbrellas and neo-Egyptian castings.

Alicia gave a low whistle. "Wow! That's a lot of neat stuff there, Paris."

Paris looked at Alicia with a smile and she gave him one. "I've collected a lot over my travels, fair Alicia."

"Did you collect these from the actual places?" Jack asked as he grabbed an umbrella.

"Of course, I did," Paris said.

"Its King Tut's tomb." Johns remarked.

Alicia rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Paris gave Johns a look. "Be surprised what these will fetch in the Taurus system. Here. This Wooten here—ease, easy. Very rare."

The group, along with Alicia and Jack, opened the Wooten desk and cubbyhole inside; they saw dusty bottles of sherry. Vintage Port. Glenfiddich. Bicardi 151.

Fry gave Paris a confused look. "This is it? Booze. That's what you have to drink?"

Johns grabbed a bottle and examined it.

"200-year-old single-malt scotch is to "booze" as foie gras is to "duck guts"." Paris scolded Fry.

Alicia made a disgusting face as Jack felt like he was going to vomit. Alicia made circles on Jacks' back in a comforting gesture and Jack, after the initial shock, gave her a grateful smile.

Johns popped the cork off and rose in a toasting gesture. "A toast to whatever he just said." And took a swing.

Paris looked at Johns with a sour look. "I'll need a receipt for that." He then looked at Fry. "For all of these."

"Top of my list, Paris." Fry said as she grabbed the bottle from Johns and also took a swig.

Alicia heard two pairs of footsteps and turned to see Imam and his students walking in with looks of both envy and distaste at the bottle of booze.

She looked at Imam and walked out, not wanting to hear Imam scolding the survivors.

&&&&&&&&&&

After Alicia had left with Johns, Riddick took in as much of Alicia's scent before it disappeared. He didn't know what it was with her scent, but he found it alluring and comforting.

Riddick remembered that Alicia said something about a gap in the pole and he looked up to see that indeed there was a gap.

**_"_**_**Very smart,"**_ he thought.

Riddick stood and with a painful grunt, he dislocated both of his shoulders and moved them over his head slowly so the restraints would pass through the gap. Once they were through, he popped his shoulders back into the sockets and just as he fell to the ground, he grabbed a nearby cutting torch.

He quickly freed himself from the restraints and ran into the desert.

&&&&&&&&&&

Alicia came to the entrance of the ship and saw Johns crouched down, with his gun in his hand and he seemed to be holding something.

"What's wrong?"

"Riddick's escaped."

Johns stood and gave Alicia a hard look. "Do you know how?"

Alicia shook her head.

"I'm wondering if he had help." He hissed. "I noticed that you were being awfully comfy around him while you were talking."

"That's none of your business, Johns." Alicia said.

"It is my business when Riddick's involved!" Johns yelled as he threw the restraints to the ground and advanced on Alicia.

Johns grabbed Alicia's neck and began choking her. "It is when he's involved, Alicia." Johns hissed. "I can't protect you from the Big Bad when you're getting friendly with him."

"You're…you're choking me!!"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Johns!" came Fry's voice.

Johns released his hold on Alicia's throat and backed away as she rubbed her throbbing neck. She watched as Johns walked back into the ship. She would never admit it, but Johns scared the shit out of her every time she was near him.

Alicia bent over so that her head was between her legs and began coughing, trying to get air into her lungs.

"I see you can handle yourself well," came his voice.

Alicia looked up and saw Riddick looking at her through his black goggles.

"He took me by surprise."

"Heard what you said," Riddick said. "I don't usually say this, but thanks for not ratting me out."

"No prob."

Alicia closed her eyes and opened them abruptly when she felt his hand gently caressing her neck.

"Looks like he did a number on your neck," he commented. "It'll be bruised for a few days."

"I can handle that."

Riddick moved his head close to her neck. He then breathed in.

"Why do you keep on sniffin' me, anyway?"

Riddick moved away 'til he was looking at her. "It's been a long time since I smelled beautiful." It came out like a purr-growl.

Alicia, for the first time, blushed.

"Um…."

Riddick gave a deep chuckle. "Lost for words, aren't you Alicia?"

As her name rolled off his lips, she found that her breath was caught from the way he said her name. He spoke it like a purr and she felt her body react to it. "How do you know my name?"

"Heard you introduce yourself to the kid."

"You mean Jack?"

Riddick nodded.

Alicia then heard voices and turned her attention to see Paris and Zeke coming her way. She turned to warn Riddick, but like the wind, he was gone.

&&&&&&&&&&

A few hours later, Alicia, standing with Zeke, Shazza and Jack, saw Johns on top of the ship and seemed to be scanning for something. _**"He must be looking for Riddick,"**_ she thought with a smirk.

She then turned her attention to the couple and saw them modify breather units and gave Jack one, who tested it and found that it worked. Shazza gave Alicia one and she smiled her thanks. Shazza returned the smile. Alicia saw Fry coming out and she seemed to be looking behind her so she turned and gaped at what she saw.

She saw a red sun and an orange sun. "What the…"

"Imam," Fry called. "We should leave soon, but before nightfall and while its cooler."

Zeke gave her a confused look. "You're going off too?"

"Johns leaving you a gun in case Riddick decides to attack," Fry said. "Do me a favor. Get my crew buried? They were good guys."

"Sure." Shazza said.

Alicia then heard one of Imam's students calling him and everyone rounded the ship to see a blue sun rising as the others set.

"Bloody hell." Shazza said.

"_Three_ suns?!" Jack said.

"Looks like," Alicia commented beside him.

"So much for nightfall." Zeke said to Fry.

"So much for my cocktail hour." Paris complained.

Both Jack and Alicia looked at the other and rolled their eyes.

"This is a good sign," Imam said.

Johns jumped down from the ship. "A very good sign." He then looked at the blue sun. "Riddick went in that direction. You don't want to be caught in the dark with him."

"I thought you found his restraints over there," Fry said as she pointed to the orange and red sun. "Towards sunset."

"I did," Johns said. "Which means he went the opposite way.

**TBC**

**AN:** I wanna thank everyone who's been reviewing my story. I have posted the characters and story poster on my profile page if anyone wants to see them. Thank you again. If any of your friends is also into Pitch Black/Riddick, please recommend my story.**  
**


	4. The Graveyard

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ANY of the characters from "Pitch Black". I just own the OCs.

"Talking"

_**"Thinking" **_

**(My thoughts)**

Fry, Johns, Imam and his boys, and Alicia decided to see if they could find water. They were trekking through the desert towards the blue sun with Johns as their escort, who had his shotgun ready. Fry was carrying Paris' war-pick on her shoulder as Imam was singing. Alicia, who wore her sunglasses, walked with his youngest student, Ali. Since she was somewhat fluent in speaking Arabic, they conversed. She took an instant liking to all three kids and they seemed to think of her as an older sister. 

Jack wanted to come as well, but Alicia told her no. Jack went to protest, but Shazza asked him if he'd help her with the ship and Jack agreed.

Alicia then saw Johns crouch on one hill and he began crafting an eye-visor with plexi glass.

"So quiet here," Fry said as she gazed at the endless desert. "You get used to the sounds of the ship, then…"

Alicia didn't listen anymore since and she went to see what Johns was looking at. As she walked up behind him, Johns became rigid and with speed, grabbed his gun and pointed it at her. Alicia didn't even flinch. Johns relaxed.

"What do you see?" Alicia asked as she crouched beside him.

Johns handed her his scope. "You tell me."

Alicia took the scope and looked through it. She saw what looked like very thin fingers, but as she turned the scope until it was clear, she was what was actually…

"Tree branches."

"Looks like it," Johns said as he took his scope back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back at the ship, Paris was sitting in a stretch-out chair under a huge umbrella and a table with liquor. He had decided to take up lookout, making sure Riddick wouldn't sneak up on them. Or was it that he didn't want to be Riddick's next victim?

"Comfy up there?!" came Zeke's voice who had a scrap-metal sled with a tarp over it. He also had a pick ax on it as well.

"Yes," Paris said in a snotty tone. "Amazing how well you can do without the essentials of life—so long as you have the luxuries."

Zeke rolled his eyes. "Well, well just keep you're bloody-fuckin' eyes open. I don't want the ratbag sneakin' up on my bloody arse."

He then began dragging the sled towards where the spiral hills and the hole where he had been digging were. Paris just shrugged his shoulders and poured himself a spot of sherry. As he began sipping, a blade was suddenly at his throat.

Paris' eyes widen and grabbed the blade. "Bloody hell!"

"He's probably get you right here. Right under the jaw and you'd never hear him coming. Because that's how good Riddick is." Jack said from behind him.

Paris eased the hunting boomerang from his throat. "Tell me: did you run away from your parents or did they run away from you?"

Jack growled in anger.

"Hmm," Paris said. "I wonder why. Maybe because you were too much for them to handle."

Jack then decided to go back helping Shazza.

&&&&&&&&&&

As they group continued, Alicia kept her eyes open in case Riddick was following them. She had a vague suspicion that he was and caught a few glimpses of him, but didn't say anything. As they continued trekking towards the trees, Alicia heard Imam continue sing.

Just then, the boys broke into a run and ran to the top of the hill. Both Fry and Alicia stayed back. Alicia noticed that the tree branches didn't movie.

_**"**__**Those aren't tree branches,"**_ she thought.

"Those aren't trees, Carolyn." She said.

"What do you mean, Alicia?"

"See how the branches don't move as the wind blows." Fry looked at the branches carefully.

"Yeah, so?"

"Those aren't branches," Alicia said as she treaded up to the top and looked down. "But ribcage bones."

The others followed and looked in to see a valley with numerous skeletons that were tinted green with lichen. Alicia carefully looked at the skeletons.

"They look like they were pain as they were killed." Alicia said, somehow hearing the painful moans of these beasts.

One of the boys asked Imam a question in his native tongue.

"Ali asked what could have killed so many great things." Imam translated.

"I don't know," Alicia said.

"Is this whole planet dead?" Fry asked.

They then walked on into the graveyard.

"This looks like a communal graveyard," Imam said. "Perhaps like the elephants of Earth."

Alicia crouched down beside one as she inspected what looked like claw marks. "You may be right Imam." She then stood. "This looks like a herd. I found a few smaller versions of the same animal. They must have had youngsters with them."

As they continued, Ali grabbed a bone and began tapping it on the ribcages as he passes the skeletons.

Alicia walked up to him and grabs the bone, gaining his attention. "Don't."

By her tone of voice, Ali looked down. Alicia sighed. She then slung her arm around his neck and began leading away. Ali looked up at her and she gave him a reassuring smile and he smiled back.

As they pass by a ribcage, Alicia saw Johns move through the ribcage and knew that he was searching for Riddick. _**"Good luck with that, Johns,"**_ she thought.

She released her hold on the kid and stopped, watching Johns as he searched for Riddick. She saw him examine shadows and crevasses that were big enough for Riddick to hide in. Alicia rolled her eyes.

"You are such a dickhead, Johns," she muttered. "Riddick's smarter than that."

As she watched Johns move from that skeleton, she walked to the skull and examined the skull for a few minutes. Movement caught her attention and looked up and saw Riddick!!

She looked to make sure that Johns had gone off and looked back to see Riddick looking back at her.

"Playing hide-n-seek with Johns, aren't ya Riddick?" she asked. "Fuckin' with his head? Trying to make him edgy?"

"Yep," he grinned, "Wanna play?"

"No thanks,"

"Aw," he said. "But it's so much fun."

Alicia grinned and shook her. "I like playing another game, Riddick."

"Oh," Riddick said. "And what is that?"

"Who's the better killer."

This caught his attention. "You've killed?"

"Only those who deserve it."

"Alicia!" came Imam's voice.

Alicia turned in the direction of Imam's voice. "Coming!!" She then turned to look at Riddick, but he was gone!! She sighed loudly, yet shook her head in amusement.

After 40 minutes of wondering around, Alicia moved from the gang and rested against a ribcage.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Riddick dropped from his new hiding place when he saw Alicia was alone. _**"What is it about her that I can't stay away from?"**_ he thought.

He began to move closer to her, but came to an abrupt halt when he saw Johns walking up to her with a bottle of scotch. This made Riddick's blood boil with rage and he began growling low.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alicia looked to see Johns beside her.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi,"

"Want some?" Johns offered her the bottle.

"No thanks," Alicia said as she took a swing from her water bottle. "That'll dehydrate you quicker, Johns."

"You're probably right," Johns said as he took his cap off. "Where did you get the water from?"

"I stored it in case there was an emergency." Alicia. "I only have one bottle and it was a quarter empty. I gave some to Jack, Imam and the boys, and Carolyn."

Alicia leaned against the nearest bone. She sniffed and inwardly, her eyes widen in surprise. _**"He's here!"**_ she thought. _**"But where?"**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Riddick had been listening on with no interest. He wanted Johns to move on so he could have a talk with Alicia, but growled inwardly because Johns wasn't moving. Instead, he was having a conversation with Alicia!

He saw that her hair was with inches from him so he pilled out his bone-shiv that was freshly chiseled and began leaning towards her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Why didn't you wanna stay at the ship, Alicia?"

"I wanted to stretch out my legs," Alicia said with a shrug. "Wanted to survey my surroundings so in case there was trouble, I'll know the direction of the ship so I won't get lost."

She then looked at him. "Why are you here, Johns?"

Johns chuckled and moved closer to her. "I thought you already knew that, Alicia."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Riddick had to hold back a growl that wanted to escape him because he saw Johns move closer to Alicia and it didn't look like she noticed or she didn't care. _**"He better stay away from her,"**_ he thought in anger. _**"If he touches her…"**_

With that thought, he felt and heard his animal side snarl in anger at the thought of Johns touching what he considered was HIS.

He moved that thought to the deepest part of his brain and turned his attention to what he was doing: getting a lock of Alicia's hair. As he eased the blade closer and closer to his target…

&&&&&&&&&&&

Alicia moved away from Johns. She didn't like being near him. She scooted a bit ways away from him.

"We better catch up to the others," she said as she began dusting herself off.

"The others will be fine," Johns said.

"With Riddick out there?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah," Johns said as he placed the cap on her head. "You're right." He then walked off with Alicia watching him.

"That was too close," she mumbled. She then took of his hat with and looked at with distaste. "I hate it when he's close to me."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Riddick saw the opportunity he was looking for and took it. He maneuvered his shiv and deftly sliced off a couple of locks of hair. He sniffed the locks a couple of times, taking in her scent. _**"Hmm,"**_ he thought blissfully. _**"Roses and vanilla. Perfect."**_

He then turned his attention to Alicia's retreating form. He pocketed the hair in his pocket and headed back to the ship.

**TBC**


	5. The First Death

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ANY of the characters from "Pitch Black". I just own the OCs.

"Talking"

_**"Thinking" **_

**(My thoughts)**

After Johns and Alicia joined the others, Alicia said that she was going back to the ship to see if the others would need help. Fry nodded and Alicia headed back. 

&&&&&&&&&&

A few hundred feet from the ship, Zeke continued digging graves for the dead passengers under the tarps' shade and a few feet from him were three dead bodies. As he halted and looked back at the ship, he saw Shazza wave and him and he returned the gesture.

As he returned to work, with his back to the ship, he saw a shadow fall on him. He slowly grabbed his gun and swiftly turned around.

"Whoa!!" Alicia said, putting her hands up in a surrender gesture. "It's only me, Zeke.

"Bloody hell, Alicia!" Zeke said, putting the gun away. "I though t you were Riddick!"

"Sorry."

"Yeah," Zeke said, going back to work. "Don't do it again, k?"

"K." Alicia said. "I'm gonna see if the others need help."

Zeke just nodded his head.

As Alicia walked by Paris, she rolled her eyes because he looked like she was sleeping. _**"Idiot!" **_she thought.

She walked into the ship and saw Shazza and Jack working.

"Hey!" she called.

Both stopped working and turned to Alicia.

"You're back!" Jack exclaimed excitedly.

He then ran up and hugged Alicia vigorously. Alicia laughed as she hugged him back.

"I was only gone close to an hour, kiddo."

Jack gazed at Alicia. "I know, but it seemed a lot longer to me."

Alicia smiled and hugged him.

"Where are the others, Alicia?"

"They're still scouting." Alicia said. "I decided to come back to see if you needed any help."

Shazza smiled. "Of course."

And they set to work.

&&&&&&&&&&&

A few hours later, Paris was still napping when a scrabbling noise caught his attention. He halted and looked around. He saw nothing but, he eased out of his chair, grabbing his war-pick. He looked down and saw a shadow ducking under him.

"This now qualifies as the worst fun I've ever had." Paris muttered.

He quickly jumps to the ground and checked the perimeter. He saw nothing. He looked into the desert and saw nothing.

"Huh!" Paris said. "Must be my imagination."

He then heard the sound again. He spun around; yet he saw nothing. He then swiftly walked into the cargo hold and saw Jack, Shazza and Alicia working. Alicia looked at Paris.

"What's up, Paris?" she asked, gaining the others' attention.

"Tell me that was you." He said.

"What are you goin' on about there, Paris?" Shazza asked. "They've been with me the whole time, helping me."

"You're telling that…" Paris said.

They then heard a noise and turned to look at the holes with sunlight streaming in and shadow passed by.

All four went still.

"Zeke?" Shazza asked quietly.

When no response came, Jack hurriedly sprung to the other side of the hall, ignoring Alicia's softly calling him to come back.

He looked through the hall and saw someone walk by. He turned to the others and mouthed in silent alarm: "RIDDICK!"

Quickly, Alicia and Shazza rushed to his side. On the way, Shazza grabbed the war-pick from Paris' hands, ho had gone still with fright. She hurried to the main doors and poised there, the war-pick ready. Jack went to other side, hiding most of his body, yet was able to see a bit. Alicia was behind him.

Alicia looked at the sunbeams and watched as the figure got closer and closer to them. She then saw that Riddick was right at the door when Jack's cry; "No!" caught her attention. She turned to see a man who was dirty, slightly burned and holding the emergency-release handle to his cryo-chamber. She saw that the war-pick was just inches from the mans' face.

"I thought…my God!" he said. "I thought I was the only one..."

Suddenly, shots rang and Alicia saw blood and gore on Shazza's face. Everyone was stunned and watched as the man fell to the ground, dead. Alicia grabbed Jacks' arms and pulled him close to her.

"Oh boy." Alicia said.

Everyone turned to see Zeke standing a few feet away with his gun pointing in their direction and the guns' barrel was smoking.

"It was just somebody else!" Jack cried when he came out of his shock. He then looked at Zeke. "Someone else from the crash!!"

"Cripes!" Zeke exclaimed as he rushed forward. "I thought it was him. I thought he was Riddick."

He then bent down and checked the man, looking for a pulse, but found none. Alicia looked up and nearly gasped. There, sitting in Paris' chair as Riddick! He seemed to be relaxed because is feet were propped on the table and he began drinking from Paris' open liquor bottle.

Alicia grinned. _**"He's either very crafty,"**_ she thought. _**"Or very stupid for being out in the open.**_

She saw him raise the drink to her and then took a swing. Alicia shook her head, silently laughing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

After the incident, Alicia offered to help Zeke with digging and he nodded his thanks. Jack protested, but Alicia reassured him that she'd be right back.

She grabbed one cable as Zeke did the same to the other and they began dragging the metal-sled that now had the dead stranger. With both of them, it wasn't too hard to drag.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Riddick had hid when he saw Alicia and Zeke drag the dead mans' body to the sled and began dragging the sled to where the other buried bodies were. He decided to follow.

He watched as they neared the graveyard, hiding behind one of the spirals.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Soon, Alicia and Zeke came to the hole where the other bodies were. Alicia was about to jump down when Zeke grabbed her arm.

"Hold on there, Alicia." He said.

Alicia did and turned her attention to him. "What's up, Zeke?"

"Look at this," he commented.

Alicia looked in the direction he was staring at and saw something that hadn't been there: a hole.

"What the bloody hell…"

Zeke released his hold on Alicia and hopped into the grave.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Riddick saw that something had caught Zeke's attention. He saw Zeke hop down in the grave and went to see what was going on.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Zeke went to the opening of the hole and went on all fours, looking into the tunnel. Alicia noticed that the hole bear a resemblance to burrow.

"I don't think that's hole, Zeke."

Zeke took out his handlight off his belt and shined into the burrow. Alicia climbed out of the hole and turned around to see if she saw the others when suddenly Zeke's cry caught her attention and gunshots.

"ZEKE!!" Alicia called as she jumped back into the hole and went to grab his ankles.

She could see him shooting at something. When she grabbed his ankles and began pulling him out, something was dragging him back into the hole. She gave one more tug, but the thing at the other end was stronger and pulled Zeke right out of her hands.

Alicia fell onto her back and sat up.

"ZEKE!" she cried as she got up and ran to the hole. She dropped to all fours and looked into the hole. All she saw was darkness and she could hear distant shouting in the darkness and knew he was being slaughtered.

"ZEKE!!" she cried and got no response.

As light shined into the hole, she saw blood covering the inside and the outside. "Oh God."

She stood and went to warn the others when something lashed out and grabbed her ankle and with a cry from her, it dragged her into the hole.

Alicia grabbed onto the side of the hole and held on, even with the blood.

"HELP ME!!!" she yelled.

She felt claws cutting and felt blood trickle down her leg. "HELP ME!!!"

She felt her grip loosen. She looked out of the hole. _**"Oh, God,"**_ she thought. _**"I'm gonna die!"**_

She shut her eyes, awaiting death. Just as she lost her grip, someone jumped down and grabbed her wrists and began pulling her to them. She gripped the persons' wrist and hung on for dear life. She felt like a rope in a tug-of-war game. Whatever had her ankle was really strong, but so was the person saving her life.

This went on for 2 minutes and the person gave one last good tug and the thing holding her ankle let go. She felt the person haul her out and as she felt her body being hauled out, she wrapped her arms around the persons' waist and hung on.

She soon felt herself being gently placed on the ground and she opened her eyes to see her rescuer. She looked up and saw…

"Riddick!"

For it was Riddick. He was crouched on top of the other side of the grave. All he did was stare at her.

Alicia couldn't speak and when she tried, she couldn't find anything to say. Riddick had just saved her life.

"Zeke!" came Shazza's voice.

Both turned their heads in that direction and both saw Shazza move the tarp and looked in. She gasped as she saw Alicia with her bloodied legs with cuts and the hole with a lot of blood.

"ZEKE!!"

Shazza looked up and also saw Riddick with his bone-shiv in his right hand. He stood and kept looking from Shazza and Alicia.

"Go!" Alicia said.

Riddick didn't move.

"I SAID GO, RIDDICK!!" she yelled angrily. "Before Johns gets here."

This caught his attention and he sprinted away.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Somehow, Riddick didn't want to leave Alicia, but her warning of Johns had caught his attention and he heeded her warning to leave. So he was now running away from the hole and from the woman he had just saved.

As he kept running, he felt himself fall to the ground. He turned on his back and saw Johns. Johns then started hitting and kicking him. Riddick attacked and went to grab him, but Johns tore off his goggles and he was left blinded.

"What are you going to do now, Riddick?" he taunted and he continued kicking and hitting him. Suddenly, he saw someone flung themselves at Johns and both went tumbling a little ways way.

&&&&&&&&&

Alicia painfully stood and glared at Johns. "You have no right, Johns!!"

Johns glared right back at her.

Johns went to go hit Riddick again, but Alicia punched and kicked him away. "Stop it!!"

She then heard Shazza talking and turned her attention to her.

&&&&&&&&&&

Riddick turned to see Shazza glaring at him with anger.

"What did you do to him, huh?" she asked as she began kicking him. "What did you do with me, Zeke?"

As she went to kick him in the face, her ankle was caught and she looked to see Alicia holding it.

"What are you doing?!"

"Stopping you, Shazza." She said calmly.

"But he killed me Zeke, Alicia!!"

"He didn't kill anyone, Shazza!!"

"That's no excuse!!" She went to strike again, but Alicia pushed her away and Fry caught her and held on tightly as Shazza tried to free herself.

"I'm gonna kill him!!" she cried, struggling to get out of Fry's gasp. "I'm gonna fucking kill him."

She saw an opening and kicked Riddick under his chin, making him go unconscious.

"Riddick!!" Alicia yelled.

Alicia went to push her away, but she felt pain in back of her head. She fell to her knees and looked up to see Johns holding the butt of his gun.

"Bastard." She mumbled and she fell on Riddick.

&&&&&&&&&&&

The last things he heard before he fell unconscious was Alicia calling out his name and then a mumbled, "Bastard." before he felt a slight weight on his chest.

**TBC**


	6. Waking Up & Down the Rabbits' Hole

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ANY of the characters from "Pitch Black". I just own the OCs.

"Talking"

_**"Thinking" **_

**(My thoughts)**

The first thing Riddick saw when he awoke was Alicia's form sprawled in front of him. She had chains on both her wrists and her ankles. He went to move, but he found that he was also chained and saw that both of their chains were connected. 

**_"_**_**Great,"**_ he thought growling. _**"This is the thanks I get for saving a life?!"**_

His thoughts were broken when he heard a groan and he turned his attention to see Alicia was waking. She slowly sat up and propped herself between his legs, not noticing. Her attention came when she felt pain in the back of her head.

**_"_**_**Fuck!"**_ she thought. _**"That hurts!!"**_

She went to touch the back of her head, but found that it wouldn't move. She opened her eyes and looked at her wrist to see that they were chained.

"Shit!" she hissed. "What the fuck…?"

"Johns." Came a voice.

Alicia went rigid and looked behind her to see Riddick looking back at her.

"What?"

"It was Johns that chained you up," he growled. "Me as well."

"I'm gonna kill him!!"

Riddick chuckled. "Get in line." His voice went expressionless. "What happened?"

Alicia sighed. "Johns took you down and began pummeling you. Both Shazza and I came up and I went into action."

"What did you do?"

Alicia grinned at him. "I shoved his white ass of ya and began pummeling _him_."

Riddick chuckled. "Then what?"

"I heard Shazza was going to kill you and she went to kick you, but I stopped her by grabbing her ankle." She looked away. "Both Fry and she were surprised. She asked me why and I told her that you didn't kill Zeke." She looked at him. "She didn't believe me. She then kicked you under the chin."

"And then?"

"I went to push her away and felt pain in the back of my head," she said. "I looked up and saw Johns holding the butt of his gun and knew that he had hit me over the head. I fainted after that."

Riddick took in what she had just revealed. He was very surprised that she defended him against Johns and Shazza. He began to admire her for her courage.

They then heard footsteps and both turn to see Fry.

"How's your head, Alicia?"

"Hurting like hell," she hissed and Riddick gave a low chuckle. "But I've had worse. Don't worry."

"I tried to stop Johns," Fry said.

"You didn't try hard enough, Carolyn." Riddick growled.

Fry ignored his comment. "I'll see if I can get you released from those chains, Alicia."

"Nah," Alicia said sarcastically. "I find where I am to be quite comfortable."

Riddick silently chuckled.

"Tell me about the sounds, Riddick. You told Johns that you heard something right before…" Fry said.

No response from Riddick.

"You don't want to talk to _me_, maybe you can Alicia since you seem to have taken a liking to her." Fry said.

Alicia blushed at the comment.

"That's your choice." Fry continued. She turned to leave, but looked back at him. "But just so you know, the others are debating whether we should leave you here to die or not. Jack is complaining that we shouldn't."

She still didn't get a response from Riddick. Alicia looked at him and couldn't tell if he was listening or not. She couldn't tell because his head was bent down and in the dark.

"Fine," Fry said and she turned to leave.

"You mean the whispers?" Riddick said calmly.

Both Fry and Alicia turned to him. "What whispers?" Fry asked.

"The ones tellin' me to go for the sweet spot—"

"Just left of the spine," Alicia said gaining both Fry and Riddick's attention. "Fourth lumbar down: the abdominal aorta."

Riddick nodded, very impressed. He looked at Fry with his face cast in the dark. He decided to play with her head. "Metallic taste to it, human blood. Copperish, but you cup it with peppermint schnapps that goes away. Course, that's for…"

"Do you wanna shock me with the truth?" Fry asked annoyed.

Alicia snorted lightly.

Riddick gave her a look that clearly said: "Keep quiet." Alicia gave him an innocent look, batting her eyes innocently. Riddick had to hold back a laugh that wanted to come out. He then turned his hidden face to Fry.

"All you people are so scared of me, with the exception of Alicia," he said. "Most days I'd take that as a compliment. But it ain't _me_ that you gotta worry about now."

Alicia looked at Fry. "He's right Carolyn." Fry looked at her.

"Show me your eyes, Riddick." Fry said softly to Riddick.

"You gotta come a lot closer for that." Riddick said.

Fry, with hesitation, moved closer to both Riddick and Alicia. Riddick saw that she wasn't close enough.

"Closer." He growled.

Fry looked at the restraints, wanting to know that he wouldn't attack her. She moved closer and when she was a few feet from him, he sprung.

Fry backed up as Riddick sprang to his feet and both women could see his eyes. Alicia was taken back with wonder and fascination. _**"Wow!!"**_ she thought. _**"They're beautiful."**_

His eyes had no irises, but just silver-blue pool pupils. His eyes shined in the dim light.

Fry nodded and back away.

Something at the corner of her eye caught attention and Alicia turned to see Jack looking at Riddick with fascination. He must have also heard him because he turned his attention to the boy.

"Where the hell can I get eyes like that?"

"You gotta kill a few people." Riddick said like he was teaching a class.

"Ok," Jack said as he came down the last step of the staircase he was standing by. "I can do that."

"Then you gotta sent to the Slam…"

"Where they say you will never see daylight again." Alicia piped in.

"And you gotta dig up a doctor and pay him 20 menthol kool to do a surgical shinejob on your eyes…"

"So you can see who's sneakin' up on you in the dark." Jack smiled.

"Exactly!" Riddick smiled at the kid.

"LEAVE!!" Fry growled.

All three look at her. "Leave." Fry said gentler.

Looking back from Alicia and Riddick, he left.

"Cute kid." Riddick commented as he looked away from Jacks' retreating form to Fry.

"Ain't he?" Alicia smirked.

Riddick smirked back at her. He then sat down. "Did I kill a few people? Sure. Did I kill Zeke? No. Did I harm Alicia? No. You got the wrong killer."

"He's not in the hole," Fry said. "We looked."

"Look _deeper_, Carolyn." Alicia growled.

Fry turned and left just as Johns came in.

"What do you want, Johns?" Riddick growled.

"I'm just here to bring the lovely Alicia with us." He grinned at her.

"Like hell I am!!" she hissed.

Johns ignored her and unchained her from Riddick's.

"Hey!!" she cried out as Johns pulled her to her feet.

"Come along, kitten." Johns said as he dragged her away. Alicia gave Riddick one last look and reluctantly followed.

Just before she was too far away, she heard him say two words: "Be careful."

This made her heart speed up at the thought of Riddick, convicted murder, wanting her to be careful. She gave him a rare smile ad a nod.

&&&&&&&&&&&

When the group: Imam, Jack, Shazza, Johns, Fry, and Alicia came to the hole, Alicia hesitated. Fry crouched down and examined the size. She then looked at the others.

"I won't be able to fit in."

"I certainly cannot." Imam said.

"I could do it." Jack said.

"No, Jack," Alicia said. "You're not going down there."

"I don't need your permission, Alicia!" Jack said. "I can look after myself!"

Alicia walked over to Jack. "I know you can, Jack." She said softly. "I just don't want you to get hurt. I'm only lookin' out for you."

Jack now felt bad for yelling at Alicia. He thought of her as his mother since his real one never gave a damn about him. She was only looking out for him, making sure he didn't come to any harm.

"I'm sorry, Alicia," he said.

Alicia just smiled at him.

"Oh stop with this mushy crap," Johns growled. He hen looked at the hole. "It's too small for me," He then looked at Alicia. "Looks like you're going down, darlin'."

"Oh, no way!!" Alicia said, backing up. "I ain't goin' down there!"

"You have no choice." Johns hissed as he walked right into her face and then pushed the head of the gun in her stomach.

"You don't want anything to happen to Jack, now would ya?" Johns smirked. "I've seen that you consider Jack as family."

Alicia glared at him and hissed, "You bastard." He just smirked and shoved her in the direction of the others.

She then walked to the hole and crouched down.

"Here," Imam said as he handed her a flashlight.

Alicia took it from him with a smile. "Thanks, Imam."

"Be careful, Alicia." Jack said worriedly.

Alicia gazed at Jack and gave him a reassuring smile. "I will."

"Good luck." Fry said.

She gave Fry a smile as well and then started crawling into the hole.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Alicia slid down into the hole, she gazed back to see that she could hardly see the others. _**"Now would be a good time,"**_ she thought.

She grasped the necklace around her neck and tore it off and placed it in her back pocket. She then felt the changes. First, her nails grew and sharpened. She then felt the tingling feeling at her tush and a fluffy long black and white tail began swishing around. She then felt her ears move to the top of her head and they grew, becoming furry. The top of her ears became slightly pointy and the fur covering the ears was mostly black with white tips. They twitched when there came a noise. She then felt her canine teeth go from blunt to slightly pointy.

Her eyes also changed to. They went from sapphire to silver-blue and she could see crystal clear in the dark and her sense of smell became heightened. She had been spliced with wolf DNA.

She then began crawling once again and she quickly came to see Zeke's bloodied handlight that was broken. _**"He must have struggled against whatever grabbed him,"**_ she thought.

She soon hit the bottom and she landed on her feet. She looked around and saw patches of light coming through holes. She walked over to one and looked up. She saw that it was a chamber and it seemed large enough to stand in. She tore her eyes away and saw scattered bones that seemed old. She crouched down and examined a bone. She picked it up.

**_"_**_**Must be at lease 20-30 years old,"**_ she thought. She put it back and stood.

&&&&&&&&&&

Jack looked into the hole, trying to see Alicia. She looked at Fry with worry.

"She's been gone a long time, Fry."

"I know, Jack."

"Maybe I should…"

"No!" came Johns abrupt voice.

"But…"

"No buts, kid."

&&&&&&&&&&&

Alicia came to another chamber and looked up. She noticed that the chamber resembled a termite hole. "They're hollow."

There suddenly came a slithering noise behind her and Alicia looked behind her, but she didn't see anything.

Click, Click, Click

This time, it came to her right and she looked over in that direction, just barely catching a glimpse of something.

**_"_**_**Whatever these things are,"**_ she thought. _**"They're very fast."**_

She turned to go back, but something caught her eye and she turned. She saw a small shadow and went to investigate. She bent down and looked over the corner and saw Zeke's right ankle, all bloody.

**_"_**_**Shit!!"**_ she thought.

Suddenly something lunged at her with a speed that made her fall back on her bum with a grunt.

She quickly got back to her feet and looked around herself. All around, she saw shadowy figures that seemed to be skulking around her.

**_"_**_**Oh shit!"**_ she thought. _**"They're ganging up on me. Fuck this and fuck Johns. I'm outta here!"**_

She ran to the entrance, but stopped when saw more of the shadowy beings had blocked off the entrance.

**_"_**_**Shit!"**_ she thought.

She ran to the large chamber, keeping the shadowy figures in her sight. _**"Damn!"**_ she thought. _**"I'm cut off!"**_

She looked up. The hole at the top didn't seem like a long away. Alicia then began climbing, digging her claws into the edge.

As she came nearer and nearer to the opening, something grabbed her tail and pulled.

Alicia gave a yelp as she felt pain in her tail. "Shit! That hurts!!"

She felt herself being dragged back into the chamber. She dug her claws further into the wall, stopping herself.

"Here!" she yelled. "I'm here! I'm inside!!"

&&&&&&&&&&&

Imam, thinking he heard something went to edge of the hole and turned his ear to it, listening very carefully.

"What?" Fry asked. "What is it, Imam?"

"I thought I heard something." He answered.

Jack looked hopeful. "It might be Alicia."

"No," Johns said. "We would be able to hear her if she was in trouble."

Jack and Fry didn't believe him and Jack listened very carefully. He could hear a soft cry: "Here!!"

He began walking in that direction.

"Jack," Fry asked. "Where are you going?"

"I think I hear her, Fry." Jack said, continuing in the direction he thought the sound was coming from.

&&&&&&&&&&

In all her life, Alicia never felt fear grip her body and heart as it did now.

"HELP ME!!!" she screamed. "JACK! CAROLYN! IMAM!!"

Suddenly, she felt something grab her injured ankle and tug it, as well as her tail another tug and Alicia held on. She screamed in pain.

"Oh god!! I wish Riddick was here!" she cried. "Help me please!!"

Off in the distant, she could hear a banging sound. She felt her grip on the wall begin to lessen. "I'm gonna die!!"

When she felt the last of strength give away, an explosion above her caught her attention and she looked up to see a pick-ax was making a hole. She then saw three arms reaching in and she grabbed for them.

**_"_**_**Thank God!"**_ she thought.

She felt herself being dragged up but then dragged down.

"Something has me!!" she cried in pain as the thing began pulling again.

She grabbed onto Johns and he looked in and aimed his gun, shooting.

"Watch where you're aiming!!" Alicia cried.

She felt the thing let go of her tail and ankle and she was dragged out of the hole.

"We got ya!" Johns said as he held onto Alicia. "It's ok. We got ya now."

Both Imam and Johns dragged Alicia away from the hole.

"Are you all right, Alicia?" Jack asked worriedly. "I heard you, Alicia."

Both Johns and Imam gently set Alicia down and Jack was at her side. "Are you ok?"

"Did you find Zeke, Alicia?" Shazza asked.

"FUCK!!" Alicia cried. She then glared at Johns. "I told you it wasn't Riddick, Johns!" She then took a couple of deep breaths to calm her speeding heart.

"But did you find Zeke?" Shazza asked.

"Yeah, I found him." Alicia. "Only an ankle was left of him." She looked at the others. "Whatever got Zeke was primitive; more animalistic than Riddick and more violent. And it nearly had me for dinner!"

"At least you're alive." Johns said.

Alicia stood and went to Johns and punched him. "You bastard!!" She fell unconscious.

**TBC**


	7. A Deal with the BlueEyed Devil & The Sk

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ANY of the characters from "Pitch Black". I just own the OCs.

"Talking"

_**"Thinking" **_

**(My thoughts)**

A little after Johns had dragged Alicia with him, Riddick started pounding his chained arms when he had somehow felt that Alicia was in danger. When he heard footsteps coming towards the ship, he stopped and became still. 

_**"**_**_If those idiot bastards made Alicia go down that hole,"_** he thought in anger. **_"I'll…"_**

He stopped in his thoughts. **_"What the fuck…! Why do I care what happens to Alicia for that matter anyway?"_**

He didn't know what this feeling was whenever he was around Alicia, but when he was, he got this need and feeling to protect her from any and everything, especially Johns. He's seen the way Johns looks at Alicia and it riled him.

He suddenly got the feeling that he wasn't alone and saw a shadow over him. He didn't need to look up to see who it was.

"Found somethin' worse than me didn't you, Johns?" he asked as he looked up. He looked behind Johns and saw the others, but the person he wanted to see wasn't with them. He looked at Johns. "Where's Alicia?"

"Why do you care, Riddick?" Johns asked. "It's not like you care about her. You're a murderer: cold and unfeeling."

"Where…is…Alicia?" Riddick growled.

"She's fine." Johns said. "Got herself hurt while she went down to find Zeke."

Riddick growled low in his throat. **_"The fucker made her go down into the hole."_** he thought. **_"And in the kind of condition she was in?! He'll pay for that."_**

"But Alicia's welfare isn't your concern now, Riddick," Johns said.

"You should not have made her go down there, Johns." Riddick growled. "Not in the condition she was in."

"Why do care so much, Riddick?"

No response. Johns sighed. "Here's the deal. You work without chains, without bit, and without shivs. You do what I say, when I say."

Riddick looked at Johns. "For what? The honor of goin' back to asshole of a Slam? Fuck you." He looked away.

Johns looked away for bit before returning his attention to Riddick. "The truth is because I'm tired of chasing you."

Riddick looked back at Johns with interest.

"Are you saying you'd cut me loose?"

"I'm thinking that you could have died in the crash."

"My recommendation: Do me." Riddick growled. "Don't take the chance that I could get shiv-happy on your wannabe ass. Ghost me motherfucker. That's what I would do to you."

In an instant, Johns whipped out his gun and shot two times. Riddick moved his head to his left, barely missing getting hit. Riddick moved his arms and saw that Johns had shot at his chains. He pulled his arms down, glad that he could move now.

"I want you to remember this moment," Johns said. "The way it could have gone and didn't. Here." He held out his goggles.

Riddick made a move to grab them and in a flash, he grabbed Johns gun and Johns was staring at the barrel of his gun. He held up his hands.

"Rid…"

"Fuck you!!" Riddick yelled. "You had no right to force Alicia go down that fucked-up hole and almost getting herself killed. If anyone should have gone down, it should have been _you_, Johns."

"Do we have deal?" Johns asked calmly.

Riddick hesitated for a moment, but lowered the gun. "I want you to remember this moment." He growled. "I will kill you if I see you anywhere near Alicia."

He then threw the gun down, grabbed his goggles and left, leaving Johns.

&&&&&&&&&&&

As Riddick walked out of the ship, he heard a hiss and turned to see Alicia. She was sitting with Jack, looking over her wounded ankle. He was taken back by her appearance.

**_"_****_What the fuck?!"_** he thought.

She hadn't put her necklace back on so her canine appearance was for all to see. **_"Interesting."_** he thought. It now made sense to him: her growling, sniffing the air, the way she seemed protective of the kid, Jack, and her attitude to Imam's charges.

He had to admit that when he first laid eyes on her, he thought that she was beautiful, but now, she looked like a female version of him, plus the canine tributes and the emotions that he lacked. Even with the extra appearance, he still thought she was beautiful. He walked up to the two and he saw Jack look at him with wide eyes. He smirked inwardly; satisfied that he could still make them fearful of him.

"Jack?" Alicia asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

&&&&&&&&&&

Ever since their return from the hole, the others seemed to steer clear of her, with the exception of Imam and his boys, and Jack, who seemed to be fascinated with her animalistic qualities. She was grateful to have someone not be terrified of her.

She looked at Jack like a mother wolf does to her pup and she considered Jack her pup even though she was a bit older than him. When they had returned, she, along with Jack, went to sit down and talk about anything or everything.

She got to know about Jacks' life and the reason why he had come and in return, he learned about her life before she was experimented on.

As they continued talking, she saw Jack stiffen beside her and she became worried. "Jack? What's wrong?"

She then caught the scent of the said person.

Only one name came to mind: "Riddick."

She then heard a deep chuckle that sounded amused.

&&&&&&&&&&

Riddick wasn't all surprised that she somehow knew it was he. He walked over and stood in front of Alicia.

She looked up at him. "Nice to see you in this neighborhood."

"Good to be able to move around again." He answered.

"How did you get out?" Jack asked.

Riddick looked at him. He didn't answer.

Alicia knew. She had heard the conversation and when gunshots rang out, she was about to run to see if Riddick was all right when she had heard him yell: "Fuck you!" And knew everything was all right.

She didn't know what the feeling she got every time she was near him, but whenever she was, her heart accelerated and she felt butterflies in her stomach. She shivered every time his body came in contact with hers.

She could smell him before he was anywhere near her: musk and masculinity.

Every time she got a whiff of is scent, her senses went wild. She didn't know that Riddick was having the same problem with her, but he hid it quite well.

"Let me guess," Alicia said. "You made a deal with Johns, right?"

Both look at her. "What would give you that idea, bitch?"

Alicia growled. "Don't call me "bitch", Riddick." Riddick chuckled. "Anyway, I heard Johns offer that if you work without your shivs, chains and had your cooperation, he'd let you roam free."

"I'm impressed." He said. He then looked at her tail. The tip was bloodied and he saw that her injured ankle was slightly swelled up. "You might wanna put ice on that ankle of yours and might want to bandage up your tail." He then walked off.

Alicia "hmphed", but did what he suggested.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

A bit later on, Fry came out where the others were. "We're moving out!!"

The group began trudging to the settlement with both Fry and Imam lugging a power cell between them as Riddick pulls the drag-sled behind him. Both Johns and Shazza walked together, conversing while Alicia and Jack were behind them. Alicia's ankle didn't hurt as much and the swelling was down because of her enhanced healing abilities.

Jack looked at Riddick. "That must be heavy for him." He looked at Alicia. "With the sled and all."

Alicia looked at Riddick and for a second hers and his eyes met. "Na." She looked at Jack. "He's strong enough."

Jack just shrugged his shoulders.

"So just like that, Shazza said to Johns. "Wave your little wand and he's one of us now."

Johns chuckled. "Didn't say that. But at least I don't have to worry about you all falling asleep and not wakin' up."

Alicia scoffed earning both Shazza and Johns' attention. "The only person I see Riddick killing them in their sleep is _you_, Johns."

Johns growled while Riddick chuckled.

"I feel that Mr. Riddick should have some oxygen." Imam said.

"He's happy just bein' vertical." Johns growled.

Alicia rolled her eyes and walked in step with Riddick. "How ya holdin' up?"

Riddick gave her a quick look. "Not too bad. Have some trouble breathing."

Alicia took the breather off her shoulders and offered it to him. "Here."

Riddick took it. "What about you? Don't you need it?"

Alicia shrugged her shoulders. "I've gotten used to the atmosphere. You need it more than me because you're lugging a heavy luggage."

Riddick nodded, wrapped the breather around his shoulders and took a couple deep breaths.

Alicia nodded and went on walking. As she passed Johns, he grabbed her arm, gaining her attention. "Why did you do that, Alicia?"

Alicia pushed his hand away. "Because Johns. He needs it."

"He's a killer!" he growled, trying to make her see things his way.

"So?" she said. "He hasn't killed anyone, Johns."

Before he could say anything, Jack cut him off. "So, can I talk to him now?"

Both Shazza and Johns glared at him. "No."

&&&&&&&&&&

As Paris treaded behind Fry and Imam, a bottle from his bag fell out. "Blast!" He then went after it.

The bottle stopped just at Riddick's foot and he picked it. Paris came up in front of him and stopped. He was still a bit frightened of him. Alicia came up and stopped next to Riddick.

"Paris P. Ogilve. Antiques dealer, entrepreneur." Paris said nervously as he offered his hand.

Riddick looked at his hand for a moment and then took it in his, shaking it. He gave him a smile. "Richard B. Riddick. Escape convict, murderer."

Paris became rigid.

Riddick uncorked the top and began drinking from the bottle.

"That's a particularly good Charazze. It's a lovely drop." Paris said, hoping Riddick would give it back. "It's very expensive. By all means help yourself."

Riddick finished half of it and looked at Alicia. He offered it to her, but she shook her head, took the bottle and gave it back to Paris, who looked relieved.

The soon reached the settlement and all went in different directions, except Riddick, who decided to look around.

&&&&&&&&

Alicia and Jack sat next to a building and Jack took his hat off. He then began putting oil grease on his head. Alicia looked at him confused.

"What are you doing, Jack?"

Jack smirked at her. "I'm gonna shave my head like Riddick's."

Alicia chuckled. "Found a role model, haven't you?"

Jack grinned. As he was about to start shaving his head, Alicia took out a shiv of her own.

"Here." She stood behind Jack. "It may be easier if I do it."

"I can do it."

"I'm not saying that you can't Jack," Alicia said. "But you may nick yourself and besides, you can't see the back of your head. This way, I can make sure that your head's shaved and not nick you."

Jack nodded and sat still as Alicia began shaving his head.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inside the skiff, Fry, Johns and Shazza looked over the ship. Fry adapted the power cells to the skiff's electrical system and the lights soon came on.

Fry stood and strolled over to a monitor. "Okay, that should buy us a sys-check. But we'll need more cells."

Johns came up behind her. "How many?"

"Uh," Fry said. 15 6-gigs here…90 gigs total…. other ship carries 20-gig cells, so that's five." She looked at Johns and then went to the front of the ship. "Five total to launch."

"25 kilos each, huh?" Johns muttered.

Shazza came walking up behind him. "There's an old sand-cat outside. I'll see if I can get it up and chuggin'."

"Do it," Johns said as he leaned towards where Fry was. "And if you need an extra hand, tap our problem child out…" He stopped as he looked out of the window. "Where'd Riddick go?"

**TBC**


	8. A Close Encounter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ANY of the characters from "Pitch Black". I just own the OCs.

"Talking"

**_"Thinking" _**

**(My thoughts)**

Riddick had been looking around the settlement, surveying it. He saw chairs and furniture that were scattered and broken skylights.

Not very far away was a now head-shaved Jack and Imam's youngest, Ali. Jack, who now had a pair of black goggles over his eyes, looked at Ali and him him.

"Let's go." Jack nodded and followed Riddick, with Ali following.

&&&&&&&&

Imam and his other two charges were at the pipette and Imam turned the nozzle. At first, nothing happened, but a few seconds later, a drop of water came out and soon a steady flow followed.

Imam took some water in his hand and drank it. It seemed okay so he looked at his charges and they began taking handfuls of water.

Paris was looking on and after a few minutes he decided that they had enough. "All right, all right." He then moved the two boys away and began filling his water can.

Imam called the boys away and they obeyed. When his can was full, Alicia came up and uncorked her water bottle and filled it up. Alicia then went on a search for Jack.

&&&&&&&&

Riddick came to a stop next to a building and he noticed that the windows were broken. He crouched down and fist picked up a child's solar-powered tin robot. He placed it back down and then picked up a pair of broken eyeglasses. He threw it back down and stood. He looked around to make sure no one was looking and pulled on the doorknobs. They didn't budge and he looked inside a nearby window that was filthy and saw that the doors were chained.

**_"Interesting,"_** he thought.

He walked a bit ways away and lifted a tan tarp from the roof and saw the sign: Coring Room.

Before he could do any further investigation, he heard a noise and turned to see Johns looking at him with a grin.

"You're missin' the party," he said and then patted his leg like he was telling Riddick to follow. "C' mon."

He then left.

Riddick concluded that even though Johns had released him from his chains, he was still on a leash. Riddick snorted and then pulled the tarp all the way.

Jack gave a gasp at being caught. Riddick looked at him. "You're missin' the party," Riddick said, mimicking Johns. "C' mon." He nodded in Johns' direction. He then left with a smirk. 

"Oh man!" Jack groaned.

Jack climbed down and began following Riddick.

&&&&&&&&&&&

In the coring room, Ali had found a way into the building. There was a hole big enough for him to squeeze through by the window. The room wasn't that bright since the only light was coming from the window. He then began exploring the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

In the main room, Imam was pouring water in 10 glasses. Jack came walking in and took a glass after he placed his goggles on his head.

Everyone gave him a confused and quizzical look. Jack just stared at them like nothing new. "What?"

"It's the winner of the look-a-like contest." Paris commented.

No one said anything.

Imam and his boys finished pouring the glasses with the water, everyone took a glass and Riddick got the one with the sediments. Alicia, who was sitting on a table near Riddick, replaced her necklace around her neck and looked at him.

"Here," she said. "Give me that." Riddick gave a look that said "What for?" She rolled her eyes and held out her hand. He handed it to her. Everyone watched her. She poured out the water and refilled it with the water in her bottle. She then handed it back to him. Johns glared at this.

"There ya go."

Riddick nodded his thanks and took a swing.

Shazza looked at Alicia. "Do you wanna tell us about those claws and things?"

Alicia sighed. She knew that if she wanted them to trust her, they had to know what had been done to her. "You wanna know the whole truth?"

"That wouldn't be a bad idea."

Alicia glared at him. She then stood. "Shut up, Johns. No one asked you."

Johns was at his feet in an instant and smacked Alicia in the face. With enough force in that, she lost her balance and fell on her butt, cradling her injured cheek.

"JOHNS!!" Fry cried as she stood and held him back with Shazza.

Jack was at Alicia's side. "Are you all right?"

Alicia took her hand away. "Yeah." She then stood with Jacks' help. She then glared at him.

"What's the matter, Johns?" Alicia asked. "Losing your touch? You hit like a girl."

Johns ripped away from Shazza and Fry and began storming to Alicia. Everyone backed away and Jack hid behind Alicia. All Alicia did was glare at him with defiance. But before he could come any further, Riddick stepped in front of her.

"Get out of my way, Riddick." Johns growled. "This bitch needs to know her place."

"I don't think I will, Johns." Riddick said. "Not when I find standing here to be quite comfortable. Besides," He looked at the others. "I don't think the others would like to see you beating up a woman."

Johns stopped and looked at the others. He then looked back at Riddick. "Who cares what they think?"

"Oh come on, Johns," Riddick said. "They just saw you punch Alicia. And you're supposedly a man of the law. You're not supposed to harm civilians."

Johns face became red. He lunged at Riddick, not caring that the others were seeing this side of him. Riddick pushed both Alicia and Jack out of the way and swung his fist up, colliding with Johns' stomach. Johns fell to the ground, gasping for air. Everyone was taken aback by Riddick's actions, yet didn't question him.

Alicia moved towards Johns and gave him a swift kick in the face. "That's for making me go down that fucking hole, Johns."

While Johns was still recovering, everyone else had become calm and sat in their seats. Alicia gave Johns a wary look and moved over to the door. She had a troubled feeling. She turned her attention to the others.

"Before I came here," she started, "I had a good life. My mother always encouraged me to follow my dreams, but my father had other plans."

"What plans?" Shazza asked.

"He trained me in martial arts and weaponry. I went through intense training. That lasted most of my teen years. When I turned twenty, my father wanted me to infiltrate a top-secret building. I refused to comply and with that, he sold me to people who did scientific experiments with animal DNA."

"What kind of experiments?" Fry asked.

"They mixed up either two or three different animal DNA and injected us with it. I was injected with canine DNA; wolf, to be more specific." Alicia said and took off her necklace, showing her ears, fangs, claws and tail.

"What is the necklace for?" Imam asked.

"It's a concealing necklace," Alicia said. "It conceals my animalistic qualities and I become human."

"What happened after you were injected?" Riddick asked.

"Their training was more intense than my fathers'." Alicia said. "They made me fight other experiments that had other DNA. As time went on, I met a very good friend who I considered a sister, Brandy McSole. She was injected with scorpion and rattlesnake DNA and we trained together when we had extra time. 2 years later, the guy who ran the show, doctor Daniel Colon had injected some kind of control serum in Brandy and made her fight me."

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"I didn't fight, but I had to avoid her stinger. I was able to bring her out of it and once she was," she looked over at Jack and gave him a grin, "we kicked some serious guards' ass." Jack grinned as well. "We were close to escaping, but at the end, that bastard shot and killed Brandy right in front of me." Tears began welling up. But Alicia pulled herself together and straightened up.

"What happened then?" Paris asked.

"I killed every last one of them in rage, including Mr. Daniel Colon. After hearing sirens coming towards the building, I left, not knowing if that sadistic bastard was dead or not."

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence of sinking in this information, Paris decided to speak. "Perhaps we should toast out hosts." He then looked at some equipment and then at Shazza. "Who were these please, anyway? Miners?"

After Johns recovered, he stirred clear of Alicia and kept silent. For the time being. Shazza shrugged her shoulders and too, looked at the equipments. "Looks like geologists. Advance team; moves around from rock to rock."

Silence yet again followed and at the corner of her eye, Alicia saw Imam looking quite edgy. She walked over to him. "What is it, Imam?"

"Ali is missing, Alicia." He said. "I am very worried."

Alicia looked over at the others and looked at him. "I'll go look for him."

"Oh, praise Allah." Imam said. "Thank you, my dear."

Alicia nodded and left, not seeing Riddick's eyes watching her.

&&&&&&&&&&

Back at the coring room, Ali was still exploring the room and a solar panel began moving towards the sunlight and when it caught the full impact of the suns' rays, the storm shutters began unlatching on the roof.

This caught Ali's attention and he gave a gasp when he heard the shooting latches. He then heard another noise that sounded strange, like something was moving at an incredible speed. He looked up and saw dark silhouettes on the rafters.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Alicia ran like the wind towards the Coring Room. **_"I hope I'm not too late,"_** she thought. **_"If it's what I think it is; Ali's in big trouble."_**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back in the Main Room, everyone was discussing on how to get off the planet.

"Nice of them to leave so much stuff here. Why did they leave their ship?" Fry asked them.

"It's not a ship, it's a skiff outside." Johns said. "Disposable, really."

"It's more like an emergency life raft, right?" Paris asked as he lit a cigar.

"Yeah. They probably had a big drop ship take them off planet" Shazza added.

"These people didn't leave. Come on," Riddick said as he cleaning his goggles. "Whatever got Zeke and tried to get Alicia; got them. They're all dead." He then placed his goggles over his eyes and looked at the others. "You don't really think they really left with their clothes on their hooks, photos on their shelves?"

"Maybe they had weight limits, you don't know." Shazza said bitterly at him.

"I know you don't prep your fucking emergency ship unless there is a fucking emergency." Riddick said.

"He's fucking right" Jack supported.

"Watch your mouth" Johns warned.

"He's just saying what we're all thinking." Fry said and then turned to Riddick, wanting to know what he thought. "So what happened to them? Where are they?"

Before Riddick could say anything, Imam came in. "Has anyone seen the little one? Ali? Alicia said she was going to find him, but I have not seen either. Ali!"

"Has anyone checked the Coring Room?" Riddick asked like it was obvious.

Then there came a scream and everyone was on their feet.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Alicia ran to the Coring Room and saw an opening. She crawled in and saw Ali's fixed gaze on the storm shutters. She ran to his side.

"Ali?" she said.

No response.

"Ali!!" she shook him and that caught his attention.

As daylight spread throughout the room, the skittering noise became louder and both looked up at the rafters, seeing things that looked like bats. The sound they were making sounded like they were agitated and Alicia gasped Ali's hand in hers and they both scampered toward the hole when they heard screeching and both turned to seethe bat-like creatures flying at them.

Alicia quickly tore off her necklace. She bared her fangs at the beasts and clamped her teeth at them. She raked her claws at the beasts, killing some.

She heard a cry and saw Ali trying to fend off the creatures. She could see that he had cuts from their claws. She ran over and pulled Ali down, covering his body with hers. She didn't cry out as she felt the creatures' claws and teeth biting into her flesh.

She growled and got to her feet. She ran and the creatures followed, completely ignoring Ali. Alicia ran at a corner and jumped up to the ceiling into the daylight. As the creatures came at her and into the sunlight, they screeched and flew into the dark.

She looked down and saw Ali looking at her. He then stood and ran. The creatures saw him and flew after him.

Alicia jumped down, grabbed him by the waist and jumped back into the rafters where the sun was hitting them.

Ali clung to Alicia; fear rippling from his scent and Alicia wrapped her arms around him.

Just then the doors were blasted open and both saw the hilt of Johns' gun. She then saw the others and Imam came into view.

"Ali?" he said as he moved passed Johns, in which grabbed his sleeve. They saw nothing.

"Hold on there."

Suddenly the same bat-like creatures came soaring at the others and Imam threw himself to the ground while the others backed up and closed the doors.

The creatures circled the room in waves. The doors open and Johns watched them. Imam saw a closet door rattle and he walked over to hit and slowly placed his hands on the hinges. Suddenly another batch of bat-like creatures came soaring out of the room and took flight. They circled near the rafters and then plunged into the coring shaft, squealing infinitively. Suddenly, silence hit.

"Imam?" Johns called.

No response.

"Imam?" Fry asked.

"Ali?!"

"Up here, Imam!" Alicia said.

Everyone looked up and saw Alicia holding a terrified Ali. She made sure she had a good hold on the child and jumped down. She released Ali and he ran to his teacher.

**TBC**


	9. Finding Answers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ANY of the characters from "Pitch Black". I just own the OCs.

**AN:** Sorry 4 the looonnnnggg update. I've been busy with my family.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

As soon as Ali was safe and sound and the room seemed secure, Imam thanked Alicia many times for protecting and saving Ali's life. Shazza, Johns, Fry, and Alicia inch down to peer into the coring shaft. With her eyesight, Alicia could see and sense that the human bones that littered the shaft were the remains of the settlers. The bones were scattered about and picked clean.

"Why the bloody hell was the door chained up?" Shazza asked, looking at Fry for an answer. "Why the bloody hell would they lock themselves in like that?"

"Not sure," Johns replied.

Alicia rolled her eyes in annoyance. She then carefully jumped onto the next level, where she knew Riddick was. She peered down the shaft, being careful to not loose her balance.

"Other buildings weren't secure," came Riddick's voice.

Alicia looked over left shoulder to see Riddick next to her. She nodded in agreement. The others jumped slightly back from Riddick's sudden appearance. Again, Alicia rolled her eyes. _"Idiots."_

Johns undid one of the tops to a flare that illuminated green light so the others, besides Riddick and Alicia, could see. He then threw it into the shaft. All heard the flare hit the ground and saw the human remains.

"So they ran in here," Alicia concluded. "Those doors were the heaviest. The settlers thought they would be safe in here, inside." She looked down. "But someone forgot to lock the back door." She nodded to the doors that closed the coring shaft. "Big mistake."

"So," Shazza said, looking at Riddick. "That's what come of me Zeke. An' _you_ saw it. You was right there."

All Riddick did was nod in response.

"_She finally figured it out!"_ Alicia thought with roll of her eyes.

Riddick looked at her.

"_It only took her a few days to figure out that Riddick doesn't just kill _anyone_!"_ she thought.

"You were tryin' to kill him too?" Shazza asked.

"Not necessarily," Riddick said with a shrug. "Just wanted his 0-2. He paused for a second. "Though I had noticed he tried to ghost my ass."

Then Shazza saw Riddick in a whole new light.

Alicia saw that Riddick was having trouble breathing and noticed that he didn't have the 0-2 breather she had given him. _"Must have used it all up."_ She thought. A bit earlier, she asked for another from Shazza. She then took hers off.

"Here," she said, her 0-2 out-stretched towards Riddick.

He looked at her. "Don't you need it?"

"We can share."

Riddick took it with some reluctance and breathed some of the 0-2 in. Johns watched the exchange very closely, not really liking the closeness that Alicia had with Riddick. _"She's too comfortable around him,"_ he thought. _"I have got to get her away for her own _good_."_

Both Johns and Fry went to a nearby room.

**(Johns and Fry)**

The room they were in had many coring samples that lined up the room and laid on some counters. Fry walked to a counter and began scrutinizing one of the samples. She then noticed a date.

"Let's board this up," Johns said to her. "And get the hell gone." He saw that he didn't have her attention. "Whatever these things are, they seem to stick to the dark, so if we stick to daylight, we should be—"

Both not seeing Alicia had walked in and was also inspecting the samples. She too, noticed the date. "22 years ago."

Both Fry and Johns jumped at the sound of her voice. Alicia grinned inwardly; proud that she was still able to frighten them.

"Wha…?" Johns said.

Alicia rolled her eyes and grabbed one of the samples and swung it back an' forth in Johns' face. "These coring samples are dated. The last one was dated 22 ears ago _this_ month, idiot."

Johns glared at her. "Yeah? What's so special about that?"

"Dunno," Fry commented. "Maybe nothin'."

Alicia placed the sample down and began walking out. "C'mon, you two. Guess I'll have to show you since you guys are so slow to realize what this means."

She walked past Imam and Riddick. She looked at them too. "You two as well. This may interest you."

All four followed Alicia into the room that held a model of the solar system. Alicia walked over to the model and saw that the year-counter was on 10. She opened the drive box and started turning the main gear. The orbits began moving. Alicia closely watched the year-counter. When it came to 22, all the planets were lined up perfectly straight.

Everyone saw that no light from the three suns touched the planets.

"You've got to be fuckin' kiddin' me." Johns said.

"A total eclipse." Fry said.

"Not afraid of the dark, are you?" Riddick smirked.

Fry gave him a glare, hiding the fact that was indeed slightly afraid of the dark. Alicia gulped. She was extremely afraid of the dark. Riddick looked at her.

**(Outside)**

Johns and Fry were crossing the yard towards the skiff.

"We need those cells from the crash ship," Fry said. "Shit! Still gotta check out the haul, patch the wings—"

"Let's wait on the power cells," Johns interrupted.

Alicia had joined them by this time. "What's wrong, Johns? Losing your touch or is it thatyou want everyone else to be dead, with the exception of you so _you_ can be the only one alive?"

Before Johns could retort, Fry broke in.

"Alicia," she said. "Can you picot a ship?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'm going to need you to covert the cells once they're on the skiff."

Alicia nodded and walked away. Johns glared heatedly at Alicia and she gave him the bird.

Fry returned her attention to Johns. "What do you want us to wait for? Until its so dark that we can't even find our way back to—"

"We're not sure _when_ it happens, so let's not—" Johns said.

"_GET THE FUCKING CELLS OVER HERE_, Johns." Fry hissed. "What's the discussion.

Johns said nothing for a minute.

"Ever tell you how Riddick escaped?" he said.

**(Inside the Skiff)**

Johns had decided to continue their conversation in the skiff, making sure that no one would overhear, but they were wrong.

"Riddick can also pilot?" Fry asked, sitting down.

"He hijacked a prison transport, made a helluva good run 'fore I tracked him down." Johns explained.

**(Outside)**

Alicia was just outside, spying on the two. _"So _that's_ how Riddick escaped."_ She thought.

**(Fry & Johns)**

"Ok," Fry said. "Maybe we can use him to help us with—"

"He also figured out how to kill the pilot, Fry." Johns said.

Fry shivered with some fright.

"You said we were going to trust him now." Fry said. "You said there was a deal."

"That's what I said." Johns said.

He was hoping that she would understand the point he was making.

"Oh," Fry said. "This is a dangerous game you're playing, Johns."

"Maybe you've noticed chains don't work on this guy." Johns said. "Only way we're truly safe is if he believes he's goin' free. But if he _stops_ believin'—"

"You mean, if he learns that you're gonna royally fuck him over." Fry said.

"—we need to fail-safe. Bring the cells over at the last possible minute—" Johns said. "When the wings are ready, when we _know_ we're ready to launch."

"You know," Fry said. "He hasn't harmed any of us. Far as I can, he hasn't even lied to us. Just stick to the deal, Johns. Let him go if that's what it—"

"He's a _killer_!" Johns growled. "The law says he's gotta do his bid."

Fry shook head and looked away. "Dancin' on razor blades here…"

"I won't give him a chance to grab another ship—or to slash another pilot's throat." Johns said. "Especially Alicia's throat."

"You seem to have taken a liking to Alicia, Johns." Fry asked.

"What's it to you?" he retorted.

He then stood and walked out with Fry watching him. After a few minutes, she walked out to find Alicia and tell her to do the schematics.

**(Outside the Skiff)**

Johns walked out into the sun and began to feel queasy. He hunched over, supporting himself with his hands and vomited. Nearby, Riddick, with a greased head, was shaving his hair with a shiv.

"Bad sign." He said. "Shakin' like that in this heat."

**TBC**


	10. Discussions & Fry Finds Out the Truth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ANY of the characters from "Pitch Black". I just own the OCs.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

"I thought I said no shivs," Johns said, shivering.

"Oh this," Riddick said, halting on shaving his head to look at the shiv. "This is my personal grooming appliance."

As Johns walked away, Riddick saw Alicia walking towards him and into the skiff. Riddick then continued to shave his head.

**(Inside Skiff)**

The skiffs' hatch closed and then sealed. Alicia's sitting in the pilot seat, closely watching the monitor that read "HULL INTEGRITY TEST" that was underway. Alicia also scans the rising pressure gauges.

"Looks like we're a few shy, Alicia." Came Riddick's voice.

Alicia slightly jumped at the sound of his voice. She looked behind her to see Riddick was staring at the depleted battery bay.

"Of power cells." He concluded.

"Yeah," Alicia said as she stood and looked at the depleted battery bay as well. "But Fry says they're coming."

"But you don't believe her?" he questioned.

"Its not that I _don't_ believe her," Alicia said. "It's what Johns is saying that we should hold off on bringing the rest of the cells."

"Ah," Riddick smirked. "He's told Fry about my escape from prison."

Alicia nodded.

Riddick then looked at the main-drive monitor. "I see you haven't done the run-up on the main drive, Alicia."

Alicia saw that he was right and went back to the pilots' chair and began the run-up.

"It's also strange." Riddick said.

"Strange?" Alicia asked, keeping her eyes on the monitor.

"Strange that Johns hadn't told Fry and _you_ the particulars of my escape." Riddick said.

Alicia stood again and gazed at Riddick. "So you knew?"

"Knew you were eavesdropping on their _private_ moment." Riddick smirked.

"I should have known." Alicia smirked back. "But I got the quick-and-ugly version."

"Are you afraid that history will repeat itself?" he asked.

"It has entered their minds and somewhat mine." Alicia replied.

"I asked what _you_ thought, Alicia." Riddick purred, standing right in front of her.

"You scare me to some extent, but not to the degree the others see you." She said, shivering from his intense gaze. "There, I admit it. I need to get back to work or Fry will get on my case because I was _distracted_."

She turned away and sat back in the chair, not noticing Riddick following her. He stood behind her, resting his left arm on the chairs' head. Alicia then began scanning the controls to see the cabin's pressure building.

"You know," Riddick said. "You have no reason to be frightened of me, Alicia. I haven't given you one." Then there was a pause before Riddick said anything. "Do you remember when I saved your life?"

"Yes," she replied. "I've been meaning to ask you about that. _Why_ did you save my life?"

"To tell the truth, I have no idea." he said. "Something inside of me told me to."

Alicia then realized that he was part animal. "So you have an animal alter-ego?"

"You could say that."

"Makes sense then."

Riddick then decided to change subjects because the one they were discussing was making him uncomfortable.

"Do you think Johns is a do-right man, Alicia?" Riddick said "Do you think I can trust him to cut me loose?"

"If you're for asking my opinion," she said. "Then no."

This seemed to interest Riddick. "And why is that?"

"Johns just rubs off me the wrong way." She said. "He says he's a man of the law, but I know he's a merc. And Fry hasn't figured that out. Neither have others. They think he's cop 'cause he has a badge."

"Hmm," Riddick acknowledged. "Nothing seems to get past you does it, Alicia."

Alicia smirked. "I was always known to let _nothing_ slip past me, Riddick."

"I am very surprised that you have Johns figured out." He said. "What was it that tipped you off? Was the shiny badge that he had gotten? Or what?"

"It wasn't the badge that tipped me off," she said.

"Then what?"

"His attitude and body language." She said. "Especially the way he's treated and ordered you around."

"You do know that I am twice much alive than dead." He said. "That I'm a payday and that's why he won't kill me."

"You better watch what you say around the others, especially Fry." Alicia warned. "If she hears talk of this, she'll think you're trying to get every one to turn on each other."

"Truthfully, Alicia," Riddick said, bending down so his mouth's right next to her right ear. Alicia shivered at the feel of his warm breath. "I don't know what's gonna happen once the lights go out. But I do know that once the dyin' starts, this psycho family of ours is gonna rip itself apart." He then strolled over to the hatch.

"Riddick," Alicia said, standing and gaining his attention. "I know you're warning me, but I want you to know that I intend to protect as many people as I can. Especially Jack."

"You've grown fond of him."

"I see him as a wolf does a pup." She said. "And I can tell you've grown fond of him as well, even if you won't show it."

"You're right," Riddick said. "I _have_ grown fond of the tyke." He then saw the monitor. "You better get back to work."

The monitor chirped, letting them know that the hull integrity was at 100. The hatch then opens and Riddick walked out.

As soon as he was gone, Fry came walking in.

"How's the haul integrity, Alicia?"

"It's at 100, Fry."

"What did Riddick discuss with you?"

"Nothing much." Alicia said too quickly. "Nothing that you need to concern yourself with. But I would suggest that you talk with Johns."

"Why is that?"

"For one, I don't trust him," she said. "And second, he hasn't really been truthful with us."

**(Johns)**

Johns took a red-metal shotgun shell from a box and opened it, revealing maybe 5-8 glass ampule. He picked up one and dropped it into an injection syringe. He then placed the needle between the caruncula and the plica semilunaris and injected himself.

"Who are you really?" Fry asked from the doorway. "You're not a really a cop, are you? You're just some mercenary who goes talkin' about the law like—"

"I never said I was." Johns interrupted.

Fry walked over to the container that held the ampule and rummaged through the box. She then found a shitload of red shells with the ampules.

"You never said you were a hype, either." Fry said.

"You have a little caffeine in the morning." Johns said. "I have a little morphine."

"And here you got two morning every day." Fry said. "Wow, were you _born_ lucky?"

"Not a problem unless you're gonna make—"

Fry abruptly turned and glared at him. "No it _becomes_ a problem when you let Owens die like that. When you had enough drugs to knock out a fucking mule-team."

"Owens was already dead." Johns said. "His brain just hadn't caught on that fact."

"Is there anything _else_ we should know about you, Johns?" Fry asked.

"Not a damn thing." Johns said.

Fry just shook her head and walked out. As she came out of the room, the Muslim boys ran up to her.

"Captain, captain!" they said.

Fry put her hand up to stop the boys. "I'm not your fucking captain."

**TBC**


	11. 2nd Death

Both Fry and Johns came outside to see one of the plants with rings start to rise over the horizon. Alicia, along with the others, had gathered to watch the sight.

Alicia stood next to Jack while Riddick was a bit ways off.

"What do my eyes see?" Paris gasped.

"It has begun." Alicia said.

Everyone watched in what appeared to be a trance as the planet seemed to inch its way towards the suns. Shazza shook herself to clear her thoughts first.

"If we need anything from the crash ship," she said to the others, "I suggest we push on. That sand-cat is solar." And she headed out.

"C'mon, Jack," Alicia said and they both went with Shazza.

**(Later)**

While Shazza was warming up the sand-cat, along with the Chrislam boys and the others snatching up lights, water and ropes, Alicia was surveying the planet's progress.

She had taken off her necklace because she was aware that she was at a disadvantage while the concealment charm was on. And besides, Riddick, she could see clearly in the dark and warn the others of danger. She was so engrossed in the planet's progress; she didn't notice a shadow appear behind her.

"Shouldn't you be helping out, Alicia?"

"I don't need you to tell me what to do, Johns," Alicia hissed.

Johns grabbed her arm, turning her to face him. "I **will** tell you what to do,"

"Let go, Johns."

"Why should I?"

He then grabbed the back of her head and forcefully kissed her, making her struggle. Alicia squealed in shock. She then began to push away, but couldn't.

Once he broke the kiss, he felt himself come in contact with the ground and an immense pain on his left jaw. He clutched his jaw and gave Alicia a fierce look. Alicia looked angrily down at him with such hatred in her eyes. Her fists were clenched tightly and he saw blood trickle down her hand.

"You bastard!!" Alicia growled. "Don't you **EVER** touch me again!"

Johns staggered to his feet and glowered at her. He clenched his fist and went to strike.

Just coming within an inch from her face, Johns felt his wrist being grabbed and felt like it was being crushed. He grunted and turned to see Riddick gripping his wrist.

"This has **nothing** to do with you, Riddick." Johns hissed.

Johns then ripped his hand from Riddicks' grip and glared at Alicia. "This isn't over, Alicia."

As he passed Alicia, he slapped her butt hard and grinned wolfishly at her when she gave him an angry look. She began to go after him, but a gentler hand grasped her arm, stopping her.

"He isn't worth it, Alicia." Riddick huskily said. "At least…not yet."

Still infuriated with Johns and wanting to go after him, Alicia twisted to get her arm free, but Riddick grasped her other arm and pulled her to him.

"This is no time to let your anger cloud your mind."

"Oh and I suppose a killer like yourself is going to do the same?"

He turned her to face with such speed that she hardly noticed. And with that said; he kissed her. But with Johns kiss being harsh and forceful, Riddicks' was wary and to an extent, gentle and Alicia found herself get lost in the kiss. But what surprised her most was what she could tell was the slight feeling of passion in his kiss.

She was slightly taken back from this.

Too soon, Riddick ended the kiss and gazed at Alicia.

"W-why did you kiss me?"

With a wolfish smile and a brief kiss, Riddick walked back to the others, but not before whispering; "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Just as he passed her, he gave her butt a slight smack. Alicia yelped and jumped forward. She glared at Riddick's retreating form, which was laughing.

"One day, Riddick," Alicia said. "One day…" And with that, she followed Riddick back to the others.

**(Fry)**

While Alicia was busy helping Shazza, Fry took a quick glance at the eclipse that was beginning and her eyes widened.

"LET'S GET A MOVE ON IT AND GET THOSE CELLS!" she ordered.

With the sand-cat powered up, the others started to file in. Jack was first to notice that Riddick was missing. Alicia stood in front of her.

"Where's Riddick?" he asked.

"Leave him," Paris said. "He would do the same to us."

Since Alicia stood next to Paris, she grinned, looking over her right shoulder. She then looked back at Paris. "I would not have said that if I were you, Paris."

"And why's that?"

Just as he asked, everyone heard a thump and the sand-cat shake. Paris gulped and looked behind him to see Riddick looking at him with his goggled-eyes.

"Thought we'd lost you." Paris mumbled and then moved to the front.

"Sure ya did, Paris." Alicia grumbled.

"C'mon, Johns!" Shazza called.

Johns was in the room where his supply of morphine was. He grabbed the shotgun shells, his badge and gun, and scampered to the sand-cat.

As he climbed into the sand-cat, Riddick grabbed his arm, "helping" him aboard. They gazed at each other for a second. Riddick tightened his hold a bit, letting Johns know not to mess with him and then released Johns' arm.

As Johns was about to stand next to Alicia, Riddick growled inaudibly, but audibly enough for only Johns to hear, telling him to stay away from Alicia.

As the sand-cat drives towards the crash site, Jack looks at the planet. "Lookit, lookit!"

Both Alicia and Riddick turned to see most of the ringlet planet over the horizon. _"We don't have much time!"_ Alicia thought.

They then reached a canyon with an enormous ribcage. Jack, facing Riddick, whom was sitting and Alicia standing between them, placed the broken goggles over his eyes. Riddick pointed to the front and Jack looked in that direction. He ducked as the sand-cat smashes into some low-bridge bones. With such swiftness, Alicia covered Jacks' body with hers.

**(Crash Site)**

The sand-cat reached the crash site and everyone leapt out. Alicia ran with the others to get the necessary power cells. Paris scuttled out and ran to another part of the ship that was separate from the rest.

"Where ya goin'?" Shazza asked puzzled.

"I'm…just grab a few things," Paris breathlessly. "You won't leave without me will?"

Shazza nodded.

Jack walked over to watch as mot of the ring-let planet became noticeable and the sky started to become darker. He then went over to the solar panel and began wiping dirt off of it.

**(Inside the ship; battery bay)**

Fry ran to where the batteries were with the others following. Johns turns the switches off and yanked a power cell out and went to the sand-cat. Imam, Alicia, and Riddick follow. Imam dragged his power cell while both Riddick and Alicia carried theirs on their shoulders. Alicia carried one while Riddick: two.

**(Outside)**

Shazza backed the sand-cat up to the ship so the carriers wouldn't have to walk far.

Alicia came out first, followed by Riddick and lastly, Imam.

Each set the batteries on the sand-cat and the boys moved them over. The boys lashed a scrap-metal to the sand-cat and placed the batteries on it. Alicia dropped her load onto the sled.

Riddick dropped his load first onto the sled with Johns following. Alicia could see that they both were racing the eclipse and each other. _"Urgh! Men!"_

Just as Imam placed his load on the sled, the planet had shielded the entire area was dimmed. Following that came a high-pitch sound that seemed to grow.

Everyone turned his or her attention to spirals that were slightly away and everyone could hear that the sound was coming it.

"Oh no," Alicia whispered, walking to Jacks' side.

"By Ala." Imam whispered.

By now, everyone saw that darkness was vastly approaching, but none could tear their eyes from the spirals. Just then something seemed to pour out of the top of the spirals and blackened the light. At first, everyone thought that it was either smoke or ash, but they then realized that the smoke or ash was actually living things. The squealing was coming from the living things.

"They're hatchlings." Alicia spoke up.

"Why are they making that noise, Alicia?" Jack asked.

"It seems that this is their first nightfall, Jack." Alicia looked at Jack, whom looked back at her, terrified. "To me, it sounds like a happy call. They're eager to kill."

Jack gulped and moved closer to Alicia, whom wrapped an around his shoulder.

"How many **are** there?" Johns asked.

Riddick, not answering, kept watching the scene. "Beautiful."

The hatchlings seemed to be coming out in numbers and by the time they were all out; they were heading their way!

"People, just a suggestion," Paris said from the cargo bay. "Perhaps you should flee!"

"Cargo hold," Fry said, running. "Lesgo, lesgo!"

Everyone began running to the cargo hold.

"C'mon," Imam said to Johns. "Run!"

Both Johns and Iman began running with Alicia and Jack not too far behind.

"Shit!!" Shazza yelled.

And both she and Riddick began running.

"Come on!!" Paris yelled.

Soon, everyone, but Riddick, Shazza, and Jack had reached the cargo hold. Alicia pushed everyone in. Her eyes widen in alarm at seeing Jack. _"Shit!"_ she thought. _"I didn't realize I had faster than Jack."_

"Get down!!" Fry yelled.

Coming to a steep crater, Shazza, Riddick, and Jack feel into it just as the squealing hatchlings reached them. They came within inches of them. All laid still, hoping and praying the hatchlings were gone.

All were panting hard, trying to catch their breaths. Shazza looked at the cargo hold, as well as Jack.

"Don't think about, girl." Riddick warned.

Deciding that she could make it, Shazza stood and began running.

"Stay down, Shazza!!" Alicia warned.

But with fear clouding her brain, Shazza never saw the hatchlings turning around.

"No, no, NO, NO, NO…" Fry whispered.

Just then the hatchlings enveloped Shazza in a black funnel cloud, making her bend to her knees. Shazza grunts and yells in pain as she's torn in two. Everyone watched in horror as both sides were carried off, hearing Shazza's screams.

Thinking that it was safe, Riddick and Jack stood. As they walked to the cargo hold, they hear another squealing noise and turned to see another wave of hatchlings headin' their way. They begin to run again, but Jack being tired stumbled and fell onto her knees.

Riddick soon reached and the others watched in horror as the hatchlings neared Jack. Everyone thought that Jack was next to die, but Alicia bolted out and towards Jack. She jumped over Jack and hunched a bit. She opened her mouth and screeched at a high-pitch that the hatchlings flew off, leaving everyone bewildered.

Once she saw that the danger was over, Alicia looked at Jack.

"You ok?"

Jack nodded and Alicia helped him to his feet and they both headed to the bay. Once they reached it, Jack went inside with only Fry, herself, and Riddick outside.

Just as they were about to enter the hold, they hear what appeared to be a crumbling sound and a slightly deeper squealing. They all turned to see the spirals crumble and seemed to be torn from within.

As this happened, Riddick took his goggles off to watch with his jaguar eyes.

From his point of view, he saw the adult predators emerge from the spires. They were large with hammer shape head and used echolocation.

"What is it?" Fry asked. "What do you see, Riddick?"

Riddick saw the adults launch into the air and seemed to be searching for food.

"Like he's told you," Alicia spoke, "It ain't **him** that you gotta worry about, Caroline."

**TBC**


	12. A Near Death Experience

As the rest of the company gathered into the ship, Alicia gazed and watched the rim of the ringed planet overtake both suns and the world became complete and total darkness. She then closed the cargos' door.

--------

Inside of the cargo hold, it was pitch black and the only light source was coming from Johns' gun and the flashlights. Alicia, since she had no need for the light, could see in the darkness perfectly. She heard a small whimper and turned to see Jacks' crouching form shaking.

She crouched next to him and laid a comforting hand, gaining the childs' attention.

"What if…" Jack stammered. "What if she's still out there….still alive…."

"No, Jack," Alicia said. "Shazza is dead."

"Well," Johns said. "I don't want to jump to any conclusions here….but 'member that honeyyard?"

Everyone looked at him with questioning eyes.

"These might be the fuckers that killed every other living thing on this planet, ok?" Johns continued.

"What exactly are you _implying_, Johns?" Alicia asked irritatedly.

"Chances of Shazza knockin' on that door anytime soon are just about zero squared." Johns said. "_That's_ what I am implying."

"I saw the cut-marks on the bones. It wasn't a natural die-off." Fry agreed.

Alicia looked at Fry with a stunned expression. _"When as Fry ever agreed with Johns?"_

"Quiet, please. Everyone." Imam requested.

Alicia looked to see that Imam was listening to noises outside of the cargo door. His three students were not too far away from him. She could smell their fear radiating from them. The others, excluding Riddick and the three boys soon joined Imam and placed their ears on the cargo door, listening to the noises. Alicia could hear sounds of clicking sweeping outside.

Jack turned to Alicia. "Why do they do that?" he whispered. "Make that sound."

"Perhaps that is the way they see." Imam theorized. "With sound reflecting back."

Fry soon realized what Imam was suggesting. "Echo-location. _That's_ what it is!"

Alicia agreed. There came more clicking noises and Alicia shifted her attention from the noises outside and turned to gaze into the darkness that was further down. Riddick seemed to have heard as well since he was looking the same way.

It seemed that the others heard the noise as well since they whipped the heads around and peered into the darkness and frantically lighting up the darkness with their lights.

They didn't see anything. All they saw was a door of an opened container that was halfway down the tunnel-like hold. Everyone looked at each other with the exact same thought: _"How the fuck could one get in here?"_

There came more clicking noises and Jack unconsciously stood closer to Alicia.

"Come on Johns," Riddick said. "You got the big gauge."

Johns looked at Riddick with an irritated look. "I'd rather piss glass." He then looked at Alicia. "What about you, Alicia?"

Alicia looked at him.

"_You_ can see as well as Riddick can in the dark."

"I'm not someone who you can order around, Johns." Alicia said. "Riddick's right. _You_ have the big gun so _you_ should go and investigate. Unless you are a coward."

Johns glared at her and Alicia gave him a smug grin.

There came more noises and Paris couldn't take anymore. "I'm not staying in here another…." And he headed for the main-door lever. He was ready to flee into the night. Both Fry and Alicia lung at him and held him down.

"Christ!" Fry exclaimed. "You don't know what's out there!!"

Paris glared at them. "But I know what's in _here_!!"

"Well," Alicia added. "At least you have a chance to live in here!"

Alicia then saw that Imam was leaning against the wall. "I wouldn't be there if I were, Imam."

He looked at her with confusion. "And why not?"

A second later, horns cut into the wall on Imam's head and he quickly rushed from the wall. Johns then began cutting a sizable hole with a blowtorch on the opposite wall. It was a race between him cutting the hole and the predators' blades that are slicing the wall.

Once the hole was finished, Johns kicked it and the others began filing into the next room. Within a matter of minutes, the predators were now in the room they had once occupied. They were hunting for them. Johns quickly blocked the hole with anything that was heavy. He then began on a new hole.

---------

They had entered the firth container and both Fry and Paris barricaded the hole. Riddick seemed to sense something and went to investigate. Alicia went with him.

They both carefully examined the darkness, seeing nothing except the corpses of dead hatchlings. What neither saw was Hasan following them.

They suddenly hear a noise and gazed up to see a predator eating. Both dissolved into the darkness, not wanting to be seen. As Hasan came up to them, something dropped at his feet and he jumped.

"Really bad timing." Riddick said solidifying next to Hasan.

"Riddick?!" Fry's voice sounded.

"Don't stop." Riddick answered.

Fry began flashing her light, trying to find Riddick.

"Just don't run." Riddick said to Hasan.

Alicia translated what he said.

They then hear something behind them and all three looked up and saw another predator. Riddick dissolved, as well as both Hasan and Alicia.

---------

"Hasan?!" Imam said. "Where is Hasan?!"

--------

Both Riddick and Alicia watched as the predator above them begin to reach out towards them. Alicia kept a hold on Hasans' arm.

With the others, Fry turned to Imam. "Imam? Where are they?"

"I do not know." He answered. "Hasan?"

"Riddick?" Fry called. "Alicia?"

--------

"Keep the torch going, Fry." Alicia said.

Hasan was breathing deeply, fear gripping him. The clicking stopped and losing his nerves, he bolted. Riddick watched as Alicia ran after Hasan.

"ALICIA, DON'T!!"

Alicia grabbed Hasan and flung them onto the floor, barely missing the claws of one of the predators. Alicia sat up and saw the predators coming at them. Remembering that she had a flashlight, she hurriedly grabbed it and turned it on, the light hitting the predators.

The predators abruptly stopped and yelped in pain, backing off and flung them into the darkness. Once she saw that danger was gone, she switched the flashlight off and helped Hasan stand. They turned to see Riddick running at them and they bolted towards the others.

-----

Hearing running feet coming towards them, everyone flashed their flashlights at the three oncoming figures. Fry's light caught Riddick in his eyes. Blinded, he howled in pain and falls onto his stomach. No sooner, the predator that followed jumped at Riddick, but he too, was blinded. He howled in pain and flew into the darkness.

Johns began shooting, following where Fry's light went. Suddenly the carcass of the dead predator slammed onto the floor, making everyone shout. Fry flashes her light onto the body and everyone noticed that wherever the light hit, the flesh seemed to char and steam.

"There," Fry said.

"Its like the light is scalding it." Paris added.

"It hurts them," Alicia said. "The light burns them."

"Come on," Johns said. "We gotta keep moving.


	13. I Can’t, but They Can

When everyone returned to the cargo hold, cargo had been shoved against the manmade hole and the walls. Everyone was gathered around Fry's handlight. Jack, whom was on the ground with his knees to his chest, was shivering. Fry was next to him, then Imam, his boys, Paris, Johns, Riddick, and lastly, Alicia.

"Ok," Fry said. "We have one cutting torch…one handlight here, two more in the cabin…I _think_ two more…."

"Spirits," Paris added. "Anything over 45 proof burns well."

"How many bottles, Paris?" Alicia asked.

"Not sure," he replied. Ten, maybe."

"Those umbrellas; the ones that mist. Would they burn?" Fry looked at Paris. "If you got a receipt?"

"Possibly." He said.

"Awright." Fry sighed. "So maybe we have enough light then."

"Enough for what exactly?" Johns snapped.

Both Fry and Alicia looked at Johns. It seemed to Alicia that Fry was challenging him to be the mind-reader.

"Oh, lady," Johns continued. "If you're in your right mind, I pray you go insane."

Fry ignored his remark and turned to the others. "We stick to the plan. If we get four cells back to the skiff, we're off this rock."

"Not to be the bearer of bad news, Carolyn," Alicia said. "But the sand-cat is solar powered. We can't make use of it since its night."

"Then we carry the cells," Fry said. "Drag them…. whatever it takes then." Fry then looked down at her handlight. "Is it just me or is the light on the floor growing dimmer?"

Alicia crept to the handlight and saw that it was indeed getting dimmer. She quickly blew it out, incasing everyone in darkness.

"Hey!"

"Turn it back on!!"

"It still had light to burn!!"

Alicia, ignoring the protests, took her handlight out and sparked it to life. The room was engulfed in light again and everyone sighed in relief.

"Sorry." She said and returned to her seat.

Once there, she caught a whiff of Riddicks' scent. The wolf in her was screaming: _Mine!!_

Alicia had to agree with his wolf counterpart. Riddick had a great physique. She could see the muscles rippling and knew that he was very strong. She felt her body temp rise and both her blood and heart race.

"_We must take him._" The wolf, which was named Amber, since when she transformed; her eyes were amber colored. "_We need a mate._"

Alicia ignored Amber and set her attention on the group.

"You mean tonight?" Jack said fearfully."

Alicia could see him shake in terror.

Amber growled protectively. "_Must protect pup._" And Alicia agreed wholeheartedly.

"With all those _things_ still out there?" he continued.

"Oh, sure." Paris said, scaring Jack even more. "Why not? Sounds like a hoot."

Jack began to shake uncontrollably. Alicia was at his side in a heartbeat; her left arm wrapped around his shoulders and her other hand on his arm.

"Why don't we go out there and have fun while those _things_ are out there?"

"PARIS!!" Alicia shouted. "THAT'S ENOUGH!!"

Paris quieted down.

Johns, ignoring what had happened, spoke up. "How long can this last? Few minutes? Couple hours?"

No one spoke up, none knowing for certain on how long the eclipse would last.

"I had the impression," Imam spoke up. "From the model that the two planets were moving as one. And that there would be…. an everlasting darkness."

"Those suns gotta come back _sometime_. And," Johns spoke. If these animals really _are_ phobic about light, we just sit tight till then."

"Are you crazy, Johns!?" Alicia said. "None of know how long it'll be till there's light again. And in case you haven't _noticed_…and I suspect that you _haven't_, there is no food or water for us."

Riddick, thinking to himself, knew that Alicia made a valid point.

"Why don't you shut that fucking mouth of yours, Alicia!?" Johns irritably said. "All _you_ have done is complaining."

"ENOUGH!!!" Fry yelled.

Once everything had calmed a bit, Fry looked at Johns, speaking up at his earlier comment. "I'm sure someone else said what you just suggested, Johns. Locked up inside that coring room."

Johns, still irritated by Alicia's allegations. He then turned his attention to Jack, whom was still be comforted by Alicia. Suddenly, a persuasive thought came to mind.

"Look," he spoke up, gaining everyone's attention. "We gotta think about everyone now—the kid especially. How scared is he gonna be out there?"

Alicia stood up abruptly, angered by his suggesting. "Don't you dare!"

"Don't I dare what, Alicia?" Johns asked.

"Don't you dare use him like a smoke screen."

"Smoke screen for what?"

"For you own damn fear." Alicia growled. "Jack and _everyone_ have their own fear and they don't need fear added onto theirs. Deal with _your_ fear _yourself_."

"Alicia!" Fry warned. Even though Fry agreed with Alicia, she knew that there couldn't be any fights.

Narrowing his eyes, Johns growled. "Why don't you rag your hole for two seconds and let _someone_ else come up with a plan that doesn't involve _mass suicide_?"

A few seconds passed before anyone spoke. Both

"How much do you weigh, Johns?" Fry asked.

Ending the glaring contest, Johns looked at Fry. "What the hell's it matter?"

Everyone, with the exception of Riddick, were wondering what Fry was implying.

"How much?!" Fry asked irritated.

"79 kilos." Johns responded. "Why?"

Catching on, Alicia decided to answer before Fry could. She smirked. "Because you're 79 kilos of gutless white meat, and _that's_ why you can't come up with a better plan.

Riddick deeply chuckled at Alicia's gutful move at rattling Johns' cage.

"Why don't you shut your big…" Johns, angered, made a move for her.

Jack, having calmed a bit, shrank behind Alicia, not wanting to see Johns. Before Johns could reach Alicia, Riddick shot up like a bullet and blocked his path. Johns, seeing this, grabbed his shotgun and bumped it under Riddicks' chin.

"Where do you think _you're_ goin'?" he asked, looking at him.

Taking off his goggle with his right hand, he looked at Johns. Johns then felt a sharp edge lightly hitting his dick. He looked down and instantly knew that Riddick was holding his shiv there, posed ready for evisceration.

"Ok." Johns said, taking his gun and sitting back down, never taking his eyes off Riddick. And Riddick followed his movements like a stalker, just waiting for Johns to make a move.

"This solves _nothing_." Imam spoke up.

Alicia moved back to her original seat, seeing that Jack had calmed down. Fry took her place. "They're afraid of our light. That means we don't have to be afraid of _them_."

"Are you certain you can find the way back? Even in the dark?" Imam asked.

Fry stood and faced Imam. "No, I can't." She then looked at Riddick and then Alicia. "But _they_ can."

Riddick, facing away, swiftly looked at Fry and then everyone else. He knew that he had no say in this and nodded. Alicia knew that the others couldn't see and depended on her night vision.

"_We are not going to do this for Johns,_" Amber said. "_But for the rest and Jack._" Alicia agreed.


	14. On Temporary Hiatus

I'm afraid I'm going to have to put all my stories on temporary hiatus for the time being. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for updates. But don't worry, I haven't given up on my stories.

Phantom's Ange


End file.
